A New Life
by annie55226
Summary: After learning of the prophecy, Remus and Sirius decide that Harry shouldn't have to be the one to have to defeat Voldemort. They decide to become the family that they were meant to be and move to the U.S. to live with Remus' cousin. Things aren't as simple as they hope they will be.
1. Chapter 1

I am no ordinary teenager, and today, my sixteenth birthday, would be just another ordinary day in my life. My name is Harry Potter, and I am one of the most well-known wizards in Britain. This has led to me having some very unfortunate events in my life, the last happening at the beginning of this summer.

But today, started off like any other day in my life. I awoke to the sound of my uncle pounding on my bedroom door and demanding that I wake up. I quickly rolled out of bed and threw on some semi-clean clothes. I haven't done laundry in a couple of weeks and have continued to put it off. I then tossed a couple of owl treats into Hedwig's cage in case she returned, and then ran down the stairs.

"Hurry up boy! Help your aunt with the breakfast and then I have some chores for you to do today," my Uncle Vernon yells from the table where he is reading the paper.

"Yes Uncle Vernon. I live to serve you," I mutter under my breath. I usually know better than to talk back to my uncle, in the past this has never resulted in anything good but I'm not in the right frame of mind. You see, I have not been sleeping well, in fact I can't even remember the last time I slept a whole night through.

"Potter, if you know what's good for you, you will watch your attitude. I got an interesting phone call this morning from a man named Remus Lupin. He wanted to inform our family that he and your godfather would be stopping by this evening before dinner. He told me that you should be packed and ready to go."

I couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on my face and knew that the day could only go up from here. With that in mind, I did not waste any more time and quickly made breakfast and hurried along with my other chores. After a quick lunch of a cheese sandwich, I hurried up to my bedroom to pack up my trunk.

I then sat on the front steps of number 4 Privet Drive, waiting for my godfather and surrogate uncle to arrive.

* * *

"Alright Harry?" Remus asks appearing from the shadows and nudging me awake.

"Remus! Sirius!" I yell jumping up and giving them both a big hug. I haven't seen them since I spent nearly a week in St. Mungo's at the beginning of the summer.

After falling into a trap that drew me and a group of my friends to the Ministry of Magic, we were captured before the Order of the Phoenix could arrive and help us. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and I all spent two weeks trapped in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. There we were tortured for information on the Order and Dumbledore, even though we did not have very much to tell. We didn't all make it out alive. In fact, Ginny, Luna and I are the only one's back home. Neville is still in St. Mungo's and Ron is in a coma.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asks with concern as he holds me close. He wanted me to immediately come stay with him after I was released from the hospital, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. "Are you all packed and ready to go? We are heading straight to Remus' and once there we have a lot to discuss. We won't have time to come back."

I nod my head, ignoring the majority of their questions. I don't know if I'm ok. I wasn't ready for everything that has happened to me, and I definitely wasn't prepared to deal with it now that it is over, for the time being.

"Alright then, let's get going. Sirius, you take Harry and I will take care of Hedwig and the trunk," Remus says pulling out his wand.

Sirius pulls me close, and wraps both of his arms around me, holding me to his chest. Then without further warning he apparates us into the kitchen of Remus' house. As soon as my feet hit the ground again I double over and dry heave.

"Sorry about that, I probably should have given you a bit more warning. I didn't want to waste any more time. Are you alright? Still nauseous?" Sirius asks rubbing my back.

I nod my head before flopping down into a seat at the kitchen table.

"What's going on? Why did you come get me so soon? I thought that the plan was to pick me up next week, and then I was going to stay at headquarters until the first of September when it was time to go back to school…" I trail off, worriedly looking between the two men I trusts most.

"There is no need to panic Harry. Nothing bad has happened, there just has been a change of plans. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape have discovered some information that will help us defeat the Dark Lord. Because of this, for the time being it has been decided that it would be for the best if you went into hiding for a bit," Remus says preparing a kettle to make some tea.

"What caused the change though? I thought that I was the only one that could defeat him?"

"Well, about that. Dumbledore and I have had a bit of a chat about that. You are only sixteen years old Harry. The fate of the world does not rest of your shoulders, no matter what some bloody prophecy says! The future is not set in stone. Prophecies are not definite things. Because of this, I decided that it was time that we got you out of here," Sirius says sitting down across from me.

"What! I can't! I can't leave my friends! After… After the… I just can't leave them, it's not fair. I have to do everything I can to keep them safe!"

"Harry, this is exactly what we are worried about. After everything that you have been through you still show a lack of self-preservation. You are just a child. You may not think so, and I understand that you have seen things in your life that many adults could never face but in the end you are still young. You deserve to live your life without all of this fear and pressure. And Sirius and I know that you are not dealing with these tragedies. We fear that you aren't allowing yourself to heal," Remus says coming to stand next to my chair, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Regardless of all of this, we have come up with a plan. With a way to take you out of the war. We have gotten Dumbledore's approval, so there is no fear of that…"

"So? What's this plan?" I say, getting annoyed with all them not being straightforward.

"Well, we are going to hide you. Sirius and I contacted a distant cousin of mine who lives in the states. He is rather well off, and fairly well known, but after telling him of the situation he agreed to help us out and to allow us to move in with him."

"Basically, the three of us are going to take a potion that is going to change our appearances. You will in the end look like a mix of what Remus and I will look like and you will become our son. Along with the potion, you will be de-aged to help further hide your identity. It'll be like witness protection! It'll be fun, a new adventure!" Sirius yells excitedly, trying to pull a shocked me out of my thoughts.

"When?" I ask, it is all I can manage to get out. My mind is whirling with all of this new information.

"Tomorrow. Professor Snape agreed to make us the potions that we were going to need and they should be ready tomorrow. Then we have a flight to the United States on the next day, Friday," Remus says, turning me towards him. "Are you sure you are alright with this. If you aren't, then we need to discuss it now," he says looking me right in the eye.

"I think so? I don't know… it's sort of a lot to take in. How old am I being de-aged to? Will I remember everything?"

"You are going to be de-aged to six years old, and yes you will remember everything. But you will have the emotions and impulses of a six year old. Look Harry. We know that this is a lot to take in and that it is a big decision, but just think. You will finally get to grow up the way you were supposed to! With Remus and I as your guardians."

"Alright. I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! After having such a positive reaction to the first chapter last night I decided to throw out the next one earlier then I had planned. Hope you all like it, and hopefully I'll update again soon!

Also, I obviously don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers...

* * *

I open my eyes to see Sirius standing over me and I frown, wondering what he is doing at the Dursley's. Then it suddenly all comes rushing back and I remember that today is the day that I am being de-aged.

"Can't we sleep a little longer?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"No. Now come on, Snape's just arrived and he wants to be here when you take the de-aging potion to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Sirius grabs my arm and pulls me from the bed and I grab my glasses off of the bedside table as we go by. He drags me all the way out the door and down the stairs into the family room.

"Morning," I mumble sitting down on the couch.

"As much as it fascinates me to be sitting here in all of your company, I do have other things to do today, so if we could speed things along?" Snape says pulling open a black leather bag sitting on a table in the middle of the room.

"Let's do the familial potion first, the one that will make Harry ours, and change our appearances. I have a feeling that it will be much easier to get Harry to drink a potion now then it will when he is six," Remus says walking into the room and coming to stand next to Snape.

"That was my plan anyway," Snape says and he hands us each a vial containing a blood red potion. "Best to drink it all down in one gulp."

I watch Sirius and Remus drink theirs before quickly drinking mine down. I scrunch my eyes closed at the foul taste, and when I open them again it is to stare at the new faces of Sirius and Remus. Sirius' hair is now short and a light brown. He has startling blue eyes and a long face with a broad chin. Remus on the other hand now has auburn hair that is slightly longer than it was before and dark brown eyes. It is surprising to see him without his amber eyes.

"Alright Potter, now this one. I'll be honest and tell you it is going to hurt."

"Best get it over with Harry," Sirius says sitting down next to me and putting a comforting hand on my knee.

I bit my lip and examine the new vial handled to me. The potion inside is light blue, and has darker blue swirls in it. For a potion that is going to change my life it looks rather harmless, I may even say nice.

I take a deep breath before downing the potion and handing the now empty vial to Sirius. I clench my fists and grind my teeth as a wave a pain wracks itself down my spine. I tremble as I try to suppress the scream that wants to erupt.

"That's it Harry. You're alright," I hear Sirius mutter beside me as he lightly rubs my back trying to keep me calm as the world around me goes dark and I allow the blackness to claim me.

* * *

When I finally wake up again, I realize that I am back in my bed at Remus' house. I reach my arm out to grab my glasses off of the table and realize that my arm only reaches half way across the bed. I panic for a moment before remembering that I am now six years old.

"Harry! You're awake!" I hear Remus say, and look up to find him in the door way. "How are you feeling? Still in pain?"

I shake my head and scoot myself so that I am sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

"Where's Sirius?" I ask and I jump at the sound of my high pitched voice, I forgot how high my voice used to be.

"He's downstairs. Now come on, let's get you out of bed and downstairs for some food. You must be starving," he says walking over and pulling me up out of bed. He grabs my glasses and re-sizes them before he slides them onto my face. He carries me out the door and down to the kitchen. "Look who I found?" he says as we enter the kitchen to see Sirius at the stove.

"Good afternoon bub. Did you sleep well?"

I nod my head and rub my eyes. I know that it is my six year old mind, but its weird feeling the range of emotions currently inside of me. A part of me wants to yell and be put down knowing that I am too old to be carried around like this, but a larger part of me, the part that wins out doesn't care and feels perfectly content and safe in Remus' arms.

"Now dinner isn't ready yet, it's a bit early to eat anyways, so let's find us a snack. How about some apple slices? Does that sound good Harry?" Remus asks pulling me from my thoughts. I shrug my shoulders. "You alright, pup? You are being awfully quiet."

"I don't know. It's a bit overwhelming," I admit, wrapping my arms around Remus' neck and laying my head down on his shoulder. I am more than willing to take in the comfort that I am being offered. Comfort that I was never given when I was a child the first time.

"It's alright Harry. We understand, we will leave you be as long as you promise to talk to one of us if you need to. You still have all of your past memories, but with your now six year old mind, you are going to have a much harder time processing and dealing with all of the emotions, alright?" Sirius says coming to stand next to us and rubbing his hand on my back. I nod my head against Remus' shoulder.

Remus moves away and places me in a chair at the kitchen table, while Sirius places the apple in front of me and a glass of milk. I munch on my apples while I watch Remus and Sirius interacting in the kitchen. I've known for a while that the two of them were a couple, but I have never been able to just watch them interact with each other. It is slightly amusing to watch how they flit around the kitchen, always aware of the other's presence.

To better reach the table, I move and put my feet beneath me on the chair.

"What do you want to do today before dinner, Harry?" Sirius asks coming to stand before me at the table. "Hey, sit on your bum. You don't want to fall of the chair bub."

"But then I can't reach as well."

"Then we will scoot your chair in more. Now sit," when I don't make a move to change positions, Sirius comes over next to me and moves me himself giving me a slight slap on the thigh.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for not listening to me, and doing what I asked you to. Next time I will put you in a time out."

"I'm too old for a time out!"

"No you're not. You are now six, remember? And being six you will probably have urges to do thing that you normally wouldn't. I'm just saying that it is going to be inevitable for you to get in trouble. Now, when you are done with your snack we have a couple of things we need to discuss, as a family."

With that said I quickly eat the rest of my apple, with Sirius stopping me after a few bites and telling me to slow down before I choke. As soon as I have eaten my fill and drank my milk, I found myself once again in the arms of my guardians, this time Sirius, who carries me into the living room.

"Now Harry, you know that we are moving to the states, correct?" Sirius says sitting me down on the couch next to him, and Remus sits down on my other side. I nod my head.

"Alright, well from this point on we are going to be a typical muggle family. Though because of my cousin, we will still be a bit beyond typical. But, first things first our new names. Now your appearance is very different then it was before, I don't think you've looked in a mirror yet, but I think you'll be surprised when you do.

"For you knowledge, you now have Sirius' light brown hair, and you no longer have your green eyes, but my brown ones. You do look like a fair mixture of us, with my nose and Sirius' chin. Because you look so different, Sirius and I decided that we should only change our last names because we are going to be in a different country and look different, plus we thought that the less you had to remember the better," Remus says.

"Remus is now going to go by Remus Smith. And me? I am now going to be Sirius Rolls. Now the two of us are married and we decided to have a joint last name, which you shall also have. You are now Harry Joseph Smith-Rolls. We know that it is a bit of a mouth full, but you will get used to it."

"What am I supposed to call you?" I ask finally realizing that they are now both my dads. Dads, plural. I've gone my whole life wishing I had one and now I have two! I can't help but feel like the luckiest person alive.

"Well, we are both your dads now, so we figured that we could each be called a different version of the word? Any suggestions? I mean you are the one that has to be most comfortable with the names," Sirius says allowing me to decide.

I look between the two of them thinking. I mean how many different versions of dad are there? Father sounds much too formal for these two men. Papa would be ok though. I turn to Sirius- I mean Dad and smile.

"You're dad. And Remus is going to be Papa," I say with a giggle. I then clamp a hand over my mouth shocked that I allowed that sound out of my mouth.

"Alright then that's settled!"


	3. Chapter 3

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting used to the new situation. I quickly realized that my six year old mind was not a force to fight against. If I wanted something now, I was going to demand for it and soon realized that I had a lot less control over my emotions. One second I would be happily running around, and the next I would be grumpily stomping my foot about something. It didn't seem to affect Sirius and Remus that much though, they seemed to know how to handle my mood swings fairly well.

To my immense embarrassment I found myself placed in timeout before dinner for throwing a tantrum when I was told that I was to have a bed time. Me, a bed time. I have never once been told that I had to go to bed at a specific time. And it's the summer!

"Alright Harry, are you ready to come out of your time out?" Sirius asks coming to stand next to my chair that has been turned into the corner of the kitchen.

I sniffle and nod my head. Not more than a minute after being put in timeout I started to feel extremely guilty about throwing the tantrum I did.

"I'm sorry Daddy," I mumble staring down at my hands in my lap. That's the other thing that has surprised me, is how quickly I have accepted calling Sirius and Remus, Dad and Papa.

"It's alright Harry, you are forgiven. I just want you to know that it is important now that you get your sleep. Now that you are a little kid again, you need more sleep then you did before to help you grow. To make sure you get it we had to set you a bedtime, alright?" he asks, and I nod my head as he pulls me off the chair and gives me a hug. "Now, why don't you go apologize to Papa, and then you can help me set the table?"

* * *

After we eat dinner, Sirius decides that I have to have a bath before bed, so drags me back up the stairs. I really did not want one and started to put up a fuss before Daddy yells at me and gives me a warning. After being in timeout already once today, I know better than to test him so I stop whining about it.

"Alright bub, strip down while I fill the tub. I'll even put some bubble bath in it!"

As soon as I am in the tub, Daddy moves to the sink cabinet and pulls out a couple of bath toys and tosses them into the tub with me. There is a rubber duck, a sail boat, and an octopus. I quickly find myself distracted by these toys as Daddy scrubs me clean and then washes my hair. He then leaves me to play as he goes to my room and grabs me some clean pajamas.

"You ready to get out, bub?" He asks walking back into the bathroom. I nod my head and he indicates for me to stand up. He picks me up out of the tub and wraps me up in a towel. He quickly dries me off and dresses me in clean pajamas. "We are going to have to get you some new clothes before we fly tomorrow. Maybe we can send Remus so we don't have to suffer through the boring trip."

"How about a book before bed, Harry?" Papa asks walking into my bedroom.

"I'm not tired!" I grumble as Sirius passes me off to Papa. They both ignore me, and Dad walks downstairs while Papa carries me off into my room. Once there he grabs the book of Grimm fairytales off of my bedside table, and settles us both down in the rocking chair in my room.

I don't even stay awake through the whole tale.

* * *

_"Harry! Please, don't look, close your eyes!" Ron yells at me across the room where he is being beaten. I know that I should look away, but I can't. I feel like I owe it to Ron to watch his pain and suffering. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be here._

_ "Crucio!" I hear one of the death eaters yell pointing their wand at Ron. I finally force myself to look away, and look over at Hermione who is also in the room. Bellatrix is hovering over here, and I don't know what curse she has thrown at Hermione, but her body is contorting in pain. And then suddenly, she goes quiet._

_ "Hermione?" I whisper, unable to make my voice any louder._

_ "NO! HERMIONE!" I hear Ron yell on the other side of the room, and I know it must be true, Hermione must be dead. I feel a hand on my head, before my hair is pulled, forcing my head back and making me look up and into the room, and suddenly the image is changing._

_ I now find myself in the cupboard under the stairs, but I can still hear the cries and pleas of my friends. I try the door but it is locked, so I start to scream and yell, suddenly I hear Sirius' voice above all of the others._

"Harry! Wake up! You're dreaming, you are safe here!" I hear Sirius yell and I am jerked awake. Before I can even look at Sirius, I feel my stomach roll, and I lean over the side of the bed, throwing up. "Shh! Harry, calm down, you're alright," he says rubbing my back. "Remus! We need you in here!"

Dad then scoops me up and pulls me into his lap, rocking me back and forth to calm me.

"You're alright, it was just a dream, only a memory. Papa and I will take care of you. Take a deep breath now, and calm down. That's it," he says rubbing my back and soothing me. "Now let's go get you cleaned up while Papa takes care of your bed. Alright?"

And that's when I realize the most embarrassing thing. I am wet. I have never wet the bed before, as soon as I realize that I must be getting Daddy wet as well, I start to cry harder. I am horribly embarrassed, and I don't understand why Daddy isn't disgusted with me as well.

"Hey now, why all the tears. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone has accidents, it's alright. No one is being hurt by this, just calm down and we will get you cleaned up and back to sleep."

"No! I don't *sob* want to go back to sleep!" I cry out, gripping Sirius' shirt tighter. Before I can say anything else, he picks me up and carries me into the bathroom.

I start to calm down, and as I do I realize how tired I am. Sirius is quick to clean me up in the tub before slipping me into clean pajamas. I am slightly confused when instead of heading back to my room, we head into Daddy and Papa's room.

Daddy sits down on the bed and hugs me close. He adjusts his position so that his back is against the headboard and then pulls the blankets up so they cover both of us. Papa then comes in with a glass of warm milk which he hands to me. I am reluctant to fall back asleep, but I can't fight the pull very long.

* * *

When I wake up in the morning, it is to feel well rested, more rested then I have ever felt before on a night that I had a nightmare. I lie still for a moment, just soaking in the comfort I am feeling, and that is when I realize that my pillow is moving. I open my eyes to realize that I am laying on Daddy's chest, with my head slowly rising and falling as he breathes.

"Good morning pup," he whispers to me, while rubbing my back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," I mumble into his chest.

"Come now, let's go get some breakfast. Remus went to the store to buy you some new clothes that we can pack and take with us. We will have to buy more once we get to California. He should be back soon though. We have to leave in a couple of hours for the airport, so we won't have much time to waste," Daddy says carrying me downstairs and into the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Can we have pancakes?" I ask, and I realize that trusting Sirius and Remus may have been the best decision I have ever made.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for all of the positive reviews! I just wanted to say that they have been really helpful and that you have thought of some really great questions that led me to some new directions with this story.

Yes I read them and I am not ignoring you just most of them will be answered in later chapters and I don't want to give anything away.

The only thing I will say in case it wasn't clear to begin with, is that Hermione is dead. She was killed when the group was kidnapped at the end of the fifth year, which I sort of hinted at in the first chapter. And yes, Harry was blood adopted.

So thanks, and keep the reviews coming! Without further ado, here is Chapter Four.

* * *

"I'm home!" Papa yells walking into the house.

"Papa!" I yell running out of my room and down the stairs, half dressed. Daddy had just managed to pull on my jeans before I bolted from the room.

"Hey cub, did you miss me?" He laughs picking me up and hugging me close, and I nod my head. "Now I think we should probably finish getting you dressed, unless you plan on wearing half your PJs all day!" He jokes throwing me over his shoulder. "I've got a delivery for you Padfoot!" He yells walking up the stairs.

"Do you want to finish him up while I go get dressed myself?" Sirius asks from my doorway.

"Sure. Pack your stuff as well. I'll entertain the runt while you do."

"I'm not a runt!" I yell from over Remus' shoulder.

"You aren't? Well then, silly me," He says tossing me onto the bed where he starts to mercilessly tickle me. I laugh unable to stop myself and beg for him to stop. Finally he quits, and while I am still panting for breath he changes my shirt and throws on my shoes and socks. "How about we go outside? We are unfortunately going to be stuck on a plane for a long time today, so it's best if we run off some of your energy now," he says.

I grab his hand and drag him down the stairs and outside. I spend awhile just running around enjoying the day, but then Remus transfigures a rock into a football for me to kick around. After a half an hour of me chasing the ball around, Daddy comes out and turns into Padfoot. I don't notice Remus leaving us and going into the house himself. Padfoot and I roll around and play outside until lunch time.

"Harry! Sirius! Come inside and eat, it is almost time to go!" Remus calls from the backdoor. Padfoot and I race back to the house, and I am proud to say I beat him.

* * *

"Alright, Sirius is all of your stuff packed? All of your boxes shrunk and put into the trunk that we are getting sent over?"

"Yes Remus. My stuff is all set."

"Alright, and I packed all of Harry's stuff, and I know mine is all set. You have your carry on? And Harry has his backpack. Do you have Patches Harry?" Papa asks indicating the dog plushy that he bought me that mourning. It is brown with a white patch on its chest, which is why I named him Patches.

"No! I don't remember where I put him!" I yell suddenly frantic. I run out of the living room and into my bedroom, but he isn't there. And then I run into the bathroom but he isn't there either. I check the kitchen, and Daddy and Papa's room but he's nowhere! I start to cry when I realize that he might have to be left behind because I lost him.

"Sh Harry, it's alright. We will find him," Papa says picking me up trying to calm me down.

"But what if we don't, and we have to leave him, and he thinks that I don't want him anymore cause he's all alone here!"

"Found him!" We hear Daddy yell from my bedroom. "He was hiding under the bed," he says handing him to me. I immediately hug him to my chest.

"Now be sure to keep a tight hold on him Harry, we don't want to lose him again!" Papa says carrying me into the bathroom. He grabs a tissue and holds it to my nose ordering me to blow. "Now go potty one more time before we go, and I'll hold patches for you," he instructs.

* * *

Once we get to the airport and security, we have about an hour wait before the plane takes off. Our flight is scheduled to take off at three in the afternoon, and to land at seven o'clock in Los Angeles time. There is an eight hour time difference between London and Malibu.

"Alright pup, I suspect that we will be boarding soon, let's pack up your stuff and go to the bathroom one more time," Daddy says, starting to clean up my coloring book and crayons.

Papa bought me a couple of different things that morning to try and keep me entertained on the long plane ride. We had a direct flight, which was supposed to last eleven hours. Most of the time that we will be on the plane, if I were at home, would be after my bed time but since we are going to be in a different time zone, Papa and Daddy don't want me to sleep for too long on the plane.

The flight shows a Disney cartoon not more than a half an hour into the flight, and Sirius buys me some headphones in hopes that the movie will keep me entertained for a while. His hopes are achieved and I stay awake and occupied through the whole thing. Not long after the movie is finished, we are served dinner on the plane.

"Harry, eat your chicken," Daddy scolds me.

"I don't like it. I don't want chicken Daddy," I whine at him. It tastes gross. I don't like it at all. It keeps getting stuck in my teeth and it is a strange texture.

"If you eat five bites of your chicken, and five bites of your green beans, you can have my cookie and Papa's fruit, alright?" I pout but nod my head anyways. I quickly eat the portion of chicken that I've been told to, but hesitate when it comes to the beans.

"Come now Harry, green beans aren't that bad! They will help you grow up to be a tall and strong boy!" Papa says trying to entice me more. I grumble under my breath, but I do as I am told, washing away the taste with my milk. Papa then passes over his fruit cup, and Daddy gives me some more milk and then his cookie.

"Are you full Harry?" Papa asks once the fruit and cookie are gone and I nod my head. "Alright, why don't we go to the bathroom and change you into some pajamas?" He asks and Sirius helps to unstrap me and pulls my pajamas out of my bag, before sending me off with Papa.

"He'll be hungry again once we've landed," Daddy says to Papa after we've returned.

"That's alright, it will be just after dinner time in California anyways. It will probably help him to adjust. Try to keep him awake now for as long as you can, and then hand him over and I can try for a while. We don't want him to sleep too much on the plane so he can get used to the time change," Papa responds.

Papa then hands me a small present that is wrapped in red and gold paper. I smile up at him and he tells me to open it. Inside I find to toy cars and a new coloring book that is of cars just like the toy ones. I smile at him and give him a hug from my seat. Daddy is now in the window seat with me in the middle and Papa on the other side.

Daddy helps me open up the toy cars and I can't help but play with them and drive them around on the tray top in front of me. It doesn't entertain me for very long though, there is only so much you can do with toy cars on such a small space. Papa and Daddy then get out my crayons and coloring books, which entertains me for quite some time before I have to start fighting sleep. Finally after about the fifth yawn, Papa tells me to clean up the crayons and books.

"Well we still have another four and half hours to go, but we might as well let him sleep. He just will be up early tomorrow. It is ten o'clock in London, I don't think we will be able to keep him up much longer," Daddy says to Remus.

"I'm not tired!" I yell.

"Harry! There is no need to shout!" Papa scolds me. He grabs a blanket and pillow, while Daddy pulls out Patches and hands him to me. Papa pulls out my book, and just like the night before, though I try to deny that I am tired, I fall asleep before the story is even half over.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter isn't too exciting, but we finally get to meet Tony! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey pup, we are landing, it's time to wake up," Daddy says, while nudging me awake. It does not take me long to fall back asleep though, even with my blanket and pillow gone. "Sorry bub, but it's time to get off the plane," I hear a little while later, and I open my eyes as I am jostled as Sirius lifts me into his arms.

"You can go back to sleep pup, we still have to collect our luggage and then find my cousin. We will wake you when we get to the house," Papa says, resting his hand on my back as we walk through the airport. Even though I want to sleep I find myself unable to because of all of the noise from the people. But I also can't keep my eyes open. Instead I find myself in between sleep and wake.

"Remus grab the bag, will you? I'm a bit preoccupied…" I hear Daddy say, before we start to walk away again.

"RJ! There you are! Look at you, man you make me feel old!" I hear a new voice say and I crack open an eye to get a look at the new speaker. He is shorter than Daddy and Papa, and has black hair and a goatee, mustache combo.

"Please Tony, don't call me that, you make me feel like I am eight years old again…"

"Well that's why I do it! To me you will always be that little boy that visited in the summers with his dad."

"So am I safe in assuming that this is your cousin, Remus?"

"Oh, yeah… sorry Sirius. Tony, this is my partner Sirius and our son Harry. He is a bit sleepy after the long fight. We thought we'd let him sleep until we get back to the house. And Sirius, this is my cousin Tony," Papa says, and I debate letting them know that I am actually awake. Though if I think about it, I'll have to admit that I don't really want to talk to them.

"Alright, come on then. Pepper and Happy are back at the house. We waited to eat dinner until you get here. I don't know what the tyke likes, but Happy was going to grill us some steak. I was told little kids don't really like fine dining…" Tony trails off as we walk to the car. "It'll take a little while to get back to the house anyways."

* * *

I must have dozed off again, because I don't remember much after that point. When I wake up I am sitting in the back of a fairly fancy car, with Papa next to me, Daddy is sitting in the front seat, and it sounds like the two of them are debating something… who knows what?

The seat belt strap is digging into my neck from the way that I was slouched in my sleep. I immediately try to sit up to release the pressure on my neck, I grumble to myself when it doesn't lessen. I grab the strap and physically pull it away from me.

"Harry, leave the strap alone, we are almost there," Papa says next to me, removing my hands from the strap and holding them in my lap.

"But Papa, it hurts," I whine back. Papa then reaches over, and rubs the spot where it was digging into my neck and holds it a bit away.

"Now, quit complaining. I know that you are tired and that we woke you up but you can go back to sleep in a couple of hours. The longer you stay up now, the later you will sleep tomorrow."

After a couple more minutes of driving I realize that I don't have Patches with me anymore. And I start to panic. What if I left him somewhere when I was sleeping and now he's gone forever?

"Where's Patches?" I announce in my near panic.

"He is in your bag in the trunk," Daddy says from the front seat.

"But I want him."

"I know you do, but we left him in the trunk so you are going to have to wait."

"But I don't want to wait. I want him now," I grumble to myself.

"Harry, this is your last warning. If you don't calm down and stop whining then you are going to have to go in a time out when we get there. Now I promise you, Patches is fine and you can have him as soon as we get to the house," Papa scolds me. And I blush and look down. It is still hard to get used to my now six year old self.

"I don't think I fully understood what it meant when I agreed to take in a kid. Is he always like this?" Tony asks from the driver's seat.

"No, just ignore him. Don't judge him for anything he does today. Give the kid a break."

* * *

We pull into a long windy drive way that leads to this large house. I was a bit surprised at first, it is unlike anything I have ever seen before. It is a round house with many levels, and the driveway it's in a circle that allows us to pull right up to the front door. We don't head that way though, and instead travel past the circle and into the garage that connects to the house.

"Well, this is it. Home sweet home," Tony says as we pull into the garage.

"You live here? I mean just you? No one else?" I ask in awe from the back.

"Well, you three live here now as well. It's more than large enough for all of us, don't you think?"

I nod my head from my seat and lean towards Papa hoping that he will let me out. The house looks huge! I can't wait to go and explore it, just like my days at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione… thinking of the two of them bring up memories that I don't want to think about, and I find myself shaking my head to try and clear it.

"Alright, come on pup! Let's go inside and check things out!" Daddy says hopping out of the car and then hurrying to get me out of the back.

"Uncle Tony says that there will be dinner! I am sure you are hungry you didn't eat much on the plane," Papa says getting out himself.

"But he's not my uncle… where's Patches?" I don't know why but I am suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"You're right, he isn't actually your uncle, but he is my cousin. He will be like an uncle to you while we are living here with him, so we figured that you might as well call him such," Papa says. "Tony, open the trunk so I can get his stuffed dog out."

We walk into the house through the garage, and I am feeling much better now that I have Patches safely tucked in my arms. Papa walks behind me, propelling me forward with a hand on my shoulder.

"So… this is the main floor of the house," Uncle Tony says walking us into the room. The whole floor is one giant room. It hold a large kitchen and table to one side, and a sitting room and TV on the other. Straight ahead, across the back wall is all glass with two wide glass doors that lead out to a back patio and then a patch of lawn before it drops off.

"Well, I can already say that rule number one Harry is that you are never allowed out back without one of us there," Papa says from behind me, ushering me further into the room.

"So the house has a couple of different levels. One level up is where you three will be staying, the floor above that is currently empty, and the top penthouse is where I will live. A floor down from us hold a gym and training room, and one below that is my workshop," Uncle Tony explains leading us out to the backyard.

"Rule number two Harry, no entering the workshop alone, and you can only go into the workshop or Uncle Tony's room if he says so," Papa adds in as he sits me down at a table on the back patio. I nod my head in response, only half listening. I'm sure they will go over everything again later anyway.

"And last but not least, I would like you to meet the two most important people in my life. Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries, and Happy Hogan my personal assistant. I am sure you will be seeing a lot of them. Happy, Pepper, this is my cousin RJ, his partner Sirius and their son Harry," Uncle Tony says indicating a red-haired lady sitting at the table by me and the man who is at the grill.

"Well, I hope you all are hungry!" Happy says turning away from the grill. Uncle Tony leads the way back inside and to the kitchen table, where we all sit down to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry if you got a bunch of e-mails saying I added a chapter 6 and 5 and then 6 again. I uploaded the wrong Chapter 6 and when trying to fix it, accidentally deleted Chapter 5. Needless to say, it is all correct now.

* * *

"I'm not hungry!" I yell when Papa puts down a plate of food in front of me. It's some kind of beef in a weird-looking red sauce, and there's asparagus! Who likes asparagus! That's disgusting.

"Nonsense, you barely ate on the plane," Daddy says sitting down next to me. Papa is across the table to me and Happy is on his other side, leaving Uncle Tony next to me at the head of the table, and Pepper at the foot.

"I'm not hungry!" I exclaim again, they obviously didn't hear me, or they don't believe me. Both of which are ridiculous.

"Alright, then don't eat it. But it can sit in front of you if you change your mind."

"I don't want to sit here! I want to go play!" I yell frustrated that they don't understand.

"Calm down Harry. You can go play in a bit. We just want you to sit with us for a little longer. We are just meeting each other, it's only polite to sit and get to know each other," Daddy says, and he lays one of his hands on the back of my neck, rubbing it in calming circles.

I fidget in my seat and adjust myself so that I am sitting with my legs beneath me again. It is so much easier to sit this way then to sit normally. I go awhile like this before Papa or Daddy notice. I look around the table and take in each person. Daddy and Papa aren't much to watch because they are acting much the same as they always do, but there are three new people to watch.

I turn my attention to Pepper first, and again notice that she is very pretty. She also seems really nice, and doesn't hesitate to tease Uncle Tony when Papa tells stories about growing up and spending his summer's with his cousin. Papa's dad sent him to stay with Uncle Tony and his parents to get him away from some of the prejudices that Remus had to live with since he was a werewolf. Uncle Tony used to spend the full moons with Papa, sitting on the other side of the door that Papa was behind.

Next, I look at Happy. He hasn't said very much since we got here, and seems to be listening to the conversation as much as I have been. He catches me watching him and pulls a face which I can't help but giggle at. As the meal goes on, he keeps catching my eye and making different faces at me.

Finally I look at Uncle Tony. He seems like a 'don't mess with me' kind of guy. And he has that weird glowing circle in his chest. I'll have to ask Daddy or Papa what it is for later on, or maybe I'll ask Uncle Tony himself. I am sure there is some kind of story that goes along with it, right? He seems to pay a lot of attention to the conversations happening and is throwing embarrassing stories about Papa out. It doesn't take long before my attention is drawn away from him again.

"Harry, we have been over this before. You have to sit down properly," Daddy leans over and says to me without drawing too much attention to me.

I ignore him, and sit up a bit more to reach my glass of milk. I take a large gulp and set it back down on the table. I don't realize it, but I didn't manage to get it completely on the table, but half on the table half on my plate. I let go and it falls over spilling all over the table and dripping down into my lap.

I quick try to jump out-of-the-way, but my legs get tangled beneath me and I only manage to fall sideways out of my seat. I fall backwards and hit my head with a crack on the floor. There is a moment of absolute silence, where no one moves or makes a sound, before the pain hits me and I cry out. I can't control my tears or my sobs.

Before I can even register it, I am scooped up into strong arms and pulled against a strong, broad chest. I know immediately that I am not in Daddy or Papa's arms, and that just makes me cry harder. I only want them! I turn my head and look up to see Uncle Tony staring down at me.

"You're alright bud," he says to me and starts to rub my back. I wipe my face on my sleeve as I continue to cry.

"Come here Harry," Papa says grabbing me from Uncle Tony, handing me Patches and moving across the room to sit on one of the couches. "Daddy went to get some ice, it will feel better soon. Did you hurt anything else besides your head?"

I shake my head and hug Patches close to me. Soon I feel hands combing through my hair, and I automatically flinch away and whimper as they hit a tender spot.

"Hold still pup. I know it hurts, but I just want to make sure that you aren't bleeding," Daddy says. He soon moves away though and hands Papa the ice pack to hold to my head. After a couple of minutes it feels a lot better, and my tears slow and eventually stop.

"I'm thinking it is almost time for bed, what do you think Sirius?"

"I'd agree. I think it has been a much too exciting day for some little boys and that someone is starting to reach the end of his rope."

"You know I originally planned on taking you two out tonight to show you the town. I thought we could just leave the boy here with Happy. I am beginning to think that is not how this whole parenting thing works…" Uncle Tony says walking over.

"No, it's not. Plus he will probably be up early tomorrow. I don't think tomorrow will be better than today, it will take a little while to get him on the right schedule," Papa replies.

"Yeah, I know tomorrow we planned on running errands and getting a bunch accomplished, but we might want to wait another day. No matter what, we should remember to make him take a short nap in the afternoon."

"What time is it Sirius?"

"It is almost ten thirty. Here, I will go get him cleaned up and put him to bed," with that said, Daddy picked me up and carried me to the elevator.

We went up a level, through the main room and down a side hallway. I didn't want another bath, but Daddy made me since I was still covered in milk from dinner. He made quick work of it though, and I was soon bundled into my nice warm bed. I barely took in the sight of my bedroom or any of the rooms we walked through. Now that I was clean and in warm PJ's, I was struggling to stay awake.

"Go to sleep pup, we will see you in the morning," Daddy says and he gives me a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room.

* * *

I wake up again and realize that I really have to go to the bathroom. I quick rush out of the room and down the hall, and once done realize that I am thirsty. I don't know what time it is, but I know that Papa and Daddy are already asleep because their bedroom door is closed and the light is off. I don't want to wake them and I only want a glass of water so I decide to do it on my own.

I walk back down the hallway and into the main room. The main room looks very similar to the big room downstairs. This one was slightly smaller though and there were only windows on the back wall. The room is carpeted in a light beige carpet and there are three steps that lead up to the kitchenette. It is a slightly raised platform that is up against the side wall.

The kitchenette is small, containing a fridge, stove and oven, but they are all closer than down a floor. There is also a small table in the middle of the platform. The kitchen downstairs is almost twice as big as this one. The cupboards with the cups in them are up above the counters so I can't reach them.

I grab a chair from the table to climb up on and grab a glass then quickly fill it before climbing back down. I decide to bring it into my room in case I get thirsty again in the night so I won't have to get up and walk all the way back out here.

I turn off the kitchen light and head back to my room. I forgot about the stairs though, so trip and stumble down them dropping my glass in the process. The cup bounces on the floor before shattering. I stop and look around wide-eyed. I know I will be in trouble for breaking the glass! I quickly go over and scoop up the pieces and toss them in the trash. But now I have cuts all over my hands from the glass shards, and I even have one stuck in my hand! I tried to grab it and yank it out but only manage to cut my fingers on it more. By this point I have tears streaming down my face and I know that I need to go wake Daddy and Papa so they can help me.

"Daddy?" I whisper holding out my hands and hitting the door with my foot. I tried to grab the door knob but it hurt my hands to grab hold of anything. The cuts sting and I don't want to make it any worse.

"Daddy? Papa?" I try again this time a lot louder than before. I know that I have to be loud for them to hear me through the door. I think this one worked because I hear movement on the other side of the door.

The door is suddenly pulled open and I look up into the face of my very worried Dad.

"Harry? What are you doing up? Did you have another nightmare?"

"No… I just wanted a glass of water. But I fell cause I forgot the stairs…" I trail off with a sniffle unsure what else to say.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Daddy asks and he goes down on one knee and starts to check me over for injuries. It doesn't take him long to find my cut up hands. Once he does he holds them out so that they are palm up. "Remus, we need your help out here!" I hear Daddy call back into the bedroom before he picks me up and carries me into the bathroom, placing me on the counter next to the sink.

"What happened?" Papa mumbles walking into the room.

"Go grab the first aid kit and then you can bandage up Harry while I check that all the glass is cleaned up. He has a pretty large sliver stuck in his one hand…"

It doesn't take long for Papa to return with the kit and then Papa and Daddy switch places.

"Alright Harry, this will probably hurt a bit but I need to pull out the bit of glass. Then we have to clean out the cuts… I promise it'll all be over soon," Papa says as he pulls out a pair of pliers.

There ended up being two pieces, and the second hurt a lot worse cause it was hard for Papa to get at. He didn't lie when he said it would hurt, and the stuff he used to clean my hands hurt just as bad. Then he wrapped them up.

"Did you get your drink before you got hurt, or would you like another?" He asks once he has declared me fixed.

"Can I have another?"

"Of course! We should check on Sirius anyways," he says picking me up and carrying me out to the kitchen. He then sits me down at the table and hands me a glass of water.

"I think we should add plastic cups to the list of things to but tomorrow. Just to prevent this in the future," Daddy says walking into the kitchen. "Are you alright now? Nothing else hurts right?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"You ready to go back to bed then?" Papa asks placing my now empty glass in the sink.

"I don't want to go back to bed," I say staring down at my hands.

"Harry, did you have another nightmare before you woke up?" Daddy asks sitting down next to me and he places a hand under my chin, tilting my head so that I am looking at him.

"No, not really… I mean I think it woke me up, but I don't really remember…"

"Well you know you can talk to us whenever and about anything right? It might help if you talked about your nightmares. We won't push it tonight, because we don't want them to be worse tonight from you thinking about it right before bed," Papa says picking me up. He exchanges a look with Daddy before continuing. "How would you feel about sleeping with us tonight? We can't do it every time, and tomorrow you will have to sleep in your room, but I think it'd be alright for tonight."

I nod my head snuggling further into Papa's arms before he carries me off to their room. He lays me down in the middle of the bed before climbing in next to me and Daddy climbs in on the other side.

"We love you Harry. Now sleep tight and wake us up if you need anything," Daddy says and they both give me a kiss on the forehead. I burrow into the covers and quickly fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Daddy and Papa allowed me to sleep as long as I could. Papa woke up fairly early, and I heard him get up and get ready for the day, but I decided that I wanted to sleep more so did. I finally woke up around eight thirty. I stretched and opened my eyes looking around the room. Both Daddy and Papa were gone, and I assumed that they were probably both in the kitchen.

"Daddy?" I call walking out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"We're in the kitchen Harry!" I hear called back, so I head that way.

"Are you hungry Harry?" Papa asks as I sit myself down at the kitchen table, and I shake my head no. "You aren't? Are you feeling alright? I hope you aren't getting sick," and I shrug my shoulders.

"He maybe feels a little warm, but he doesn't feel too bad. If he says he's ok then I don't think there is much we can do," Daddy says to Papa, feeling my forehead. "Now, what would you like to eat? Maybe just some cereal and juice?" I shrug my shoulders again, but it must have been taken for a yes, because soon the food is placed in front of me.

I ate a couple of bites before deciding I don't want anymore, and I finish my juice. I sit back as Daddy and Papa begin to discuss the day and what we need to do. I soon get bored just sitting there, so start to swing my legs, kicking the table leg in the process.

"Harry, go wash your face, brush your teeth and get dressed. The faster we leave, the faster we get back and you can do whatever you want," Papa instructs, pulling me out of my musings.

As soon as I am dressed, I run back down the hallway and into the great room. Once there, Papa leads me back to the bathroom where he cleans my hands again and puts on clean bandages. Then, Daddy makes me put on my sneakers while Papa calls Happy to come and pick us up. Uncle Tony loaned him to us for the day since neither Papa nor Daddy have their license yet.

"Alright, the first stop, I think is for us to stop and get Harry's clothes. Remus, you could probably do with some new things as well."

"But, before we can go shopping we need to get our finances in order and in order to do that we need to go to the ministry and see the American Minister of Magic," Papa says as he hustles us out of the door.

We all pile up into the car, and Papa hands me Patches. I lean back in the seat and relax watching the scenery as we drive by. We finally stop in the middle of the city and walk into a small pub. Once inside, Daddy exchanged words with the bartender, who leads us into the back room. Once there we walk over to the fireplace intending to Floo. Papa goes first before Daddy picks me up and steps in himself. I turn my face into his robes to keep away from the ashes.

We step out of the fireplace into what I can only assume is the ministry, but we move through so fast I barely get a glimpse of the place. We walk farther into the building and to the elevators. We are quickly whisked away from the lobby and step out of the elevator into a large room with a single desk and a woman sitting behind. Papa and her exchange words, while Daddy sits me down and hands me a book to look through.

We don't have to sit long before we are led into the office and introduced to a middle aged man wearing royal blue robes. He has a kind face, and bright blue eyes and black hair.

"Hello, I am Minister Johnson. My secretary said that you had an urgent need to meet with me, and that you pulled a code green on her. So, what can I do for you men today?"

"Well, my partner, our son and I are seeking shelter in your country. The three of us have gone to some extents to disguise ourselves, and to protect our son here. We blood adopted him to keep him safe. We wanted to let our presence be known to you but because of the sensitivity of our… situation, we decided that it would be for the best for us to meet one on one," Papa explains taking a seat. Daddy sits down next to him and pulls me up into his lap. I think it is more for his own peace then anything else.

"What's the sensitivity? You aren't running from the law are you?"

"Oh no," Papa says with a chuckle. "How much do you know about the goings on in England currently?"

"Not much to be honest. Ever since Minister Fudge was elected we haven't heard a word… we have tried on multiple occasions to contact your government but every attempt was denied."

"What about Voldemort? Ever heard of him?" Daddy asks pulling me back so that I am leaning against his chest.

"Of course, who hasn't? What does he have to do with this though? He died right? Killed when he tried to kill that baby," the minister says sitting down behind his desk.

"Well that's the thing, he didn't really die. And that baby is our son…" Daddy says staring straight at the minister.

"It's a long story, but I think it is best if we start from the beginning," Papa says and he starts our tale. He tells all about the night my parents died, how Pettigrew was found and Sirius was determined free, and about fourth year when Voldemort came back. Papa pauses here and exchanges a look with Daddy, I can tell that they are having a silent conversation.

"This past year, we became aware of a connection between Harry and Voldemort. When we became aware of it, we decided that it was best for Harry to learn occulmency. Unfortunately we were not fast enough. Voldemort became aware of the connection and used it to draw Harry to the ministry. He wanted the prophecy that was about the two of them in the department of mysteries. Harry fell for it, and went with a group of friends…" Papa pauses for a minute and Daddy picks up where he left off.

"It took us two weeks to find them. By then, they were not in the best of shapes. We don't really know much of what happened to them there. One of the children didn't make it out alive. One is still in a coma, and the another they think will be paralyzed for life. The three that are home may be physically well, but they have not been very forthcoming on information."

"Harry here in particular. We know that he is still haunted by what happened, and he has nightmares about it but so far he has not opened up about it," Papa says, and Daddy wraps his arms tighter around me. "In order to protect him, we changed our name, and blood adopted him. We are trying to keep these people off of our tail. Harry has had a hard life, so we are allowing him a chance to grow up again, in a real family."

"Well, I have to say that I am surprised that your ministry has yet to make contact with ours. Do you want to become citizens? I am assuming that is all I have to know?"

"Yes, we would like to become citizens. We plan to raise Harry here in the states, with Remus' cousin Tony. We want to stay here until they have handled the Dark Lord issue. There is absolutely no reason why the fate of the world should rest on the shoulders of this young boy. We also thought we should let you know that Remus is a werewolf. We haven't had a full moon since the blood adoption, so we aren't sure how the moon will affect Harry, or even if it will," Sirius concludes. He adjusts me on his lap so that I am sitting sideways and he can see my face. He smiles at me before turning his attention back to the minister.

"Alright, well let me call my two head aurors up here. For your protection they will be the only ones who know of you and your situation. They will process your citizenship papers and will be on call if the ministry is ever contacted regarding you. They will be in charge of everything you," the minister says, and he picks up his wand quickly sending off his patronus, it is gone before I can determine its shape.

"Thank you, I can't tell you how much we appreciate your help," Papa says.

"Do you think you'd be able to help me transfer my money from England? I want to put it in a muggle bank here in America. I have a smaller private vault that I put under my new name. It is enough for us to live off of for years, but not so much that it would draw too much attention," Daddy explains. "Once things have calmed down in England, I have plans to get the rest transferred accordingly."

The minister quickly agrees to do what he can.

Dad pulls out my book again, giving me something to do while they go over the details of what is to happen once the aurors have come in. It takes a while to bring them up to speed, and I zone them all out. I have to sit for a minute while they take a picture of me for the citizenship papers, but otherwise they are easily ignored.

Once we are done and all of their questions are answered it is lunch time. Papa and Daddy lead me onto the streets to a small restaurant where we stop to eat.

"How about chicken nuggets? They are in the shape of dinosaurs! That's pretty awesome," Daddy asks once we are sitting down and looking over the menu. I again just shrug my shoulders.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright Harry? It's ok if you don't. One of us could easily take you home if not, and I am sure we can help make you better," Papa says. I just shrug my shoulders. I think I fell ok, I am tired but I am not worried about it, and I know I am not hungry but I have never been a super hungry person. I've never been able to put away food like Ron, Hermione used to always nag me about it.

Thinking of Hermione takes me back to when we were kidnapped. I can't help the flashes of images that start in front of my eyes. I quickly remember how we pressured her into helping us escape to the ministry in the first place. She didn't really want to go, and tried to stop us, telling us that it was not real and probably a trick. We didn't believe her, we should have though. She was always right.

She was the first person they started to torture. They knew exactly what to do to each of us to make us suffer the most. They knew that I would do anything to protect my friends, and they made sure to make me feel powerless against them and helpless in shielding my friends.

"HARRY!" I hear suddenly yelled in my ear. I jump and turn my head to find Daddy staring at me in concern. I look over at Papa and see him with a similar look on his face. "Are you alright pup?" I nod my head, still reeling over the memories that I have been trying to keep hidden that just came forward.

"Maybe we should just head home, we can easily do our shopping tomorrow," Papa says in concern and he places a hand on my forehead.

"No! I'm alright, I swear!"

"Alright, but you have to pick something for lunch. If you eat a normal amount and at the end are sure you are still ok, then we will continue shopping," Daddy decides after sharing a long look with Papa.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is basically a double chapter, but I am setting up for what is coming up while throwing in some Harry/Uncle Tony bonding. Sorry it's fairly long, and for those of you losing hope on the Avengers, I promise they will make an appearance in two chapters or so!

Sorry it took so long to update, break is over and I am back at school. Be patient with me, updates will continue just may take a bit longer...

* * *

After eating a grilled cheese sandwich, Papa and Daddy both agree that we should continue shopping. Our first stop after lunch, was to get me new clothes. Daddy goes off to pick up clothes, while Papa grabs a couple of things for me to try on so we know what sizes to get.

It doesn't take too long to try on the clothes, and half way through Daddy shows up with a couple of miscellaneous things for me to try on as well. I grumble and pout, and Papa gives me a warning saying that if I don't stop having an attitude he will send me home and finish our shopping without me.

As soon as we are done trying on, Daddy takes me away from the store, and leaves Papa to pay and pick out what he wants to buy for himself. Even though some things catch my eye, I am hesitant to pick out anything. We continue to walk up and down aisles before Daddy finals stops us. He kneels down so that he is at eye level with me, and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Is there nothing in here you see that you like?" he asks. And I shrug my shoulders.

"What if it is too expensive, or I like it now but not later? I've never really had toys. Sometimes, when Dudley broke his toys I was allowed to play with them…" I trail off unsure how to express my jumbled emotions.

"Well now they are just for you! How about you walk through the aisles and pick out whatever looks fun, you can pick out four things, alright? Then we can go next door and you can pick out four books as well?" he asks pulling me closer and kissing my forehead.

We walk around, and I slowly pick out the toys I want.

As we are paying, Papa comes into the store, so as soon as we are done, we head to the bookstore. While we are there, Daddy noticed a help wanted sign in their window so talks to the manager about the position while Papa and I pick out four books.

"You guys all set and ready to go?" Daddy says as we near the front of the store.

"Are we almost done shopping?" I ask walking over to Daddy and leaning against his legs.

"Yeah pup, we are almost done. Are you alright? Are you getting tired?" I nod my head and put my weight against his legs. "Woah pup, you are going to knock me over!" He says with a chuckle before picking me up.

"Daddy?" I whisper in his ear as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah pup?"

"I don't feel very good," I mumble.

"Alright, I will take you home. We only have one more stop and I am sure that Papa can do it on his own. Remus?" He says turning to Papa who is at the register. "Harry isn't feeling very good. I'm going to call Happy and get us a ride home. Will you take care of the school?"

"Of course. What's wrong pup?" he asks placing a hand on my back and using the other to feel my forehead. "He feels a little warm Sirius."

"I don't know. I just feel yucky. And my head hurts, and I am hot and tired."

"Just take him home, make Happy stop on the way and buy some kid medicine to help him. Just leave him with Happy in the car. I am sure it will take me a little while to fill out all of the paper work at the school. You do have all of his paper work right? Birth certificate, vaccination sheets?"

"Yeah, yeah. Here they are all in this folder that is in Harry's bag. I think Tony said he was going to spend the day at home, so I might just head back and ask his opinion on what to buy. I don't think I would know what to buy if it hit me in the face. Don't stay out too late though, you know what tonight is," Daddy replies and then he takes me out front to where Happy is waiting in his car.

The drive back home seems to take forever, and all I want to do is curl up in a ball and sleep. We get back, and Happy pulls up to the front doors to let us out. Daddy grabs the bags out of the trunk as I climb out of the back of the car. I walk into the front door, and don't even bother going up to our floor, instead I just collapse onto the couch.

"Hey Harry!" Uncle Tony says walking out of the elevator. He must have seen us come in on the cameras, when he was down in the lab. "How was shopping?" He asks sitting down next to me. I shrug my shoulders in response. We sit there together in silence until Daddy comes back in.

"Oh! There you are Tony, I have a favor to ask," Daddy says walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water for me. "Harry isn't feeling great, and I think Remus explained to you that I grew up in an entirely wizarding family. As such I have no idea what kind of medicine to get for a sick kid. I thought that maybe you could run to the store for me? Or just make me a list and I can go and you can stay with Harry?"

"Oh no, I don't do sick kid. I'll run to the store for you," he says while rushing towards the door.

"Come on pup, let's go upstairs you can lay on our couch," Daddy says, and he picks me up, heading upstairs. "We can sit out here and watch TV until Uncle Tony returns. You will feel better in no time," he says pulling me onto his lap.

He turns on the TV and puts on some kind of cartoon. I don't know what it is and I only half pay attention to it. It is entertaining enough, but the bright colors make my head feel worse. Luckily the volume isn't up too loud or I don't think I'd be able to stand it.

Uncle Tony returns with my medicine before Papa gets back, and he immediately hands the bag to Daddy.

"So what do we do?" Daddy asks him grabbing the bag full of various medicines.

"I don't know. Do I look like I have ever dealt with a sick kid?" Uncle Tony responds shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I don't know what to do either! I've never had to deal with a sick kid before!"

"What do you mean? In the past did you just leave when he got sick?"

"What are you talking about? I've only been his Dad for a few days!" Daddy yells and then clamps a hand over his mouth when he realizes what he said.

"What do you mean a few days? I thought you guys came here to protect him? Why would you adopt him if you knew you were bringing him into an unsafe environment? I mean, I don't know much about children, but I know people are after me… with that knowledge, I would never adopt a child. I fear even getting too close to a woman."

"I think we need to have a conversation later. Once Remus is back and Harry is asleep," Daddy says. "Please, just tell me what you think we should do?"

Together, they compare all of the products and decide on what should help me the most. They then make me eat some chewable tablet that is supposed to help with both my headache and the fever. As soon as I have eaten it, Daddy moves me to my room where he dresses me in clean PJs and then tucks me into bed.

I know that I won't be able to sleep until Papa gets back with Patches who is still in my bag, and I voice my concern. Daddy then sits down on the edge of my bed and pulls me close to try to offer me some comfort while opening one of the new books and beginning to read to me.

"Hey you two, Tony told me that you sent him off to get you some medicine. I hope that it has help at least a little bit?" Papa says walking into my bedroom, I don't know if Daddy heard him get off of the elevator but I didn't.

"Hi Papa. Do you have Patches? And can I have him please?"

"It seems as though we accidentally left him in one of your bags," Daddy says, and he stands up and starts to look through Papa's bags. It doesn't take long for him to surface with the dog, and he hands it to me. I pull him close, hugging him to my chest.

Papa pulls up a chair next to my bed and continues to read where Daddy left off, while Daddy starts to unpack our bags and put things away in my room. It doesn't take much for me to fall asleep after that.

* * *

I wake up feeling much better than I was before. I unwrap myself from the blankets that have tangled themselves around me. I flop out of bed and my stomach growls. I head to the bathroom before walking to the main room, but it is empty. I check Daddy and Papa's room but it is empty as well. I then head downstairs, and once there I find Uncle Tony on the couch and Papa in the kitchen.

"Hi!" I exclaim walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"Why hello there!" Papa says back, turning away from the stove to face me. I immediately notice how tired he is and furrow my eyebrows in concern trying to figure out why. "You were out like a rock last night. We didn't want to wake you and you needed the sleep so we decided to leave you. I am surprised you slept so late this morning. How do eggs and fruit sound for breakfast?"

I nod my head and tell him how hungry I am and he smiles.

"Where's Daddy?" I ask once I am mid-way through my meal.

"Well, you know that bookstore we went to yesterday?" he pauses and when I nod my head continues. "They called last night and offered him a job. They wanted to talk to him about it, and he had to fill out some forms so went this morning."

"He's got a job? Well that sucks."

"Hey! Language pup. It won't be so bad, you'll see. For one, it is only weekdays and every other Saturday. Two, you will be in school for most of the time he will be gone anyway."

"Are you alright Papa? You look really tired…" I ask finally voicing my concern.

"Yeah pup, I'm alright. Nothing a good nap won't cure. It was the full moon last night. We weren't sure if it would affect you, and didn't want to worry you so decided not to bring it up until after dinner. But you slept through dinner. Looks like the moon makes you super tired and irritable. Good for us to know in the future," he says with a smile at the end.

"And gives me a headache. Or at least I'm guessing that's why I had one? Is that why you and Daddy kept asking if I was ok yesterday?"

"Sorry about that, it seems that while we didn't want to worry you, we were unable to stop ourselves from worrying. But enough about that! Let me clean up in here and then lets decide what to do today!"

As soon as Papa is done cleaning the kitchen, he leads the way back upstairs. He plops himself down on the couch and then tells me to go get one of my new toys to play with. I go down the hall and get my train set figuring it will be the best for now to keep me occupied while Papa naps.

It takes me awhile to get it set up just the way I want, but as soon as I do I realize that I have been going at it for a while now. I wonder why Daddy isn't back yet, and turn to ask Papa but realize that he is still asleep. I don't want to wake him, so I head back downstairs to find Uncle Tony. He isn't on the couch where we left him though, so I continue going down levels determined to find him and see what he's doing. I haven't seen him all that much, and I want spy on him.

I eventually find him two levels down in what I am assuming is his workshop. I sneak down the stairs, and it appears as though no one is in it but then all of a sudden loud music starts to play. It looks like I found Uncle Tony! I walk to the door and give it a push and it easily falls open and I slide inside. I quick look around and Uncle Tony's back is to me, so I quick rush over to one of the desks and climb under it in order to hide.

"So, how's life with the kid?" I hear someone say as they walk into Uncle Tony's shop. I jump a bit at the voice, realizing that they had to have been close behind me when I was sneaking down here. I could've been caught! Now that there is someone else in the work shop, I bury myself in a bit deeper beneath the desk.

"It's alright, I've never lived with a kid before so how am I supposed to know what to compare it to?"

"But I mean there have been no issues? You said the kid was eight, he has to be naturally curious, and I am surprised you have not had issues yet with him being in your shop or anything. I mean it would only be normal for the kid to be interested in the suits."

"Come on Rhodes, the kids only six. How much trouble can he get into?" At this I hear the other man, Rhodes respond, but it's hard to hear. I stick my head out from under the table in order to better hear, but instead bang it on the underside of the table.

I bit my lip and a whimper of pain escapes my lips that I am unable to control. Tears spring to my eyes, and I immediately bring a hand up to the top of my head.

"Harry! What are you doing down here! More importantly, how did you get in here?" Uncle Tony asks picking me up and sitting me down on the table.

"You left the door open," I sniffle out.

"JARVIS!"

"Yes sir?" the voice responds.

"Please remind me to shut the workshop door whenever I enter or leave. Apply that for the garage as well."

"Are you alright, it sounded like you hit your head pretty hard?" The new man asks coming around from behind me to stand next to Uncle Tony. I sniffle, and nod my head. "Maybe you should return the kid to his dads, I don't do tears."

"Right, speaking of Dads, where are yours?"

"Daddy is at the store because he got a job and Papa fell asleep on the couch. I got bored after playing with the train set, waiting for him to wake up."

"Alright, well let's head back upstairs, there has to be something more exciting to do then sit in this dirty workshop," Uncle Tony says and he helps me off of the desk and nudges me towards the door of the workshop. He follows me back up to the main floor.

"What now?" I ask. Uncle Tony shrugs his shoulders.

"What do you normally do when you are bored?" he asks and I shrug my shoulders. I mean I haven't been six for that long! I've never really been bored. But Uncle Tony doesn't know that.

"Let's go outside! I haven't really gotten to since we got here, there has to be something to do," Rhodes offers. But once we get out there, he decides to leave and tells Uncle Tony he will call him later.

* * *

We spend an hour or so outside, just running around playing various games and exploring before we go back in for lunch. Uncle Tony makes me a PB and J and I sit on the counter next to him. Papa and Daddy would never let me sit on a counter, but Uncle Tony is awesome, and lets me do a ton of things they don't.

"What're the suits?" I ask taking a bite of my sandwich.

"What?" Uncle Tony asks turning to look at me.

"When I was down in the shop, your friend said I'd want to see the suits. What are they?"

"You mean you don't know? Wow. I just figured RJ would have told you, after I told him. Where is that dad of your anyway?"

"Remus isn't Dad, he is Papa," I say matter-of-factly. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Alright. So a couple of years back I got into a spot of trouble. In order to keep myself from getting sick, I made the arc reactor," he explains pointing to the glowing circle in his chest. I knew there would be a good story to go along with that! "Then, in order to get out of the trouble and get home, because I was… lost, I made a suit of metal that was powered by the arc. Since then I have made many more suits, each one better than the last. I have been dubbed the Iron Man. I guess you could say I am a super hero."

He finishes explaining and all I can do is stare up at him in awe. I never expected my uncle to be so cool! I mean before meeting him I never would have put him as the super hero type. I definitely pictured him as a mean old man who yelled at me for being too loud, not this!

"Can I see?" I ask with a huge smile on my face. "Please! Pretty please! I won't get close, or touch it or anything but I have to see one!"

"Finish your sandwich while I go put on a suit. I will come up here, because you aren't allowed in the lab. House rules!" He says, and he heads to the elevator. I quickly scarf down the rest of my sandwich and the apple slices on my plate, not wanting to have to eat them once he gets up here.

Finally after what feels like forever, the elevator doors open, but I am disappointed to see it is Papa.

"There you are! Sorry I fell asleep on you. I see you have eaten lunch, so I am assuming Sirius is back?" He says walking to me.

"No! Uncle Tony made lunch! He's gonna show me a suit. He just went downstairs to get one!" I exclaim almost bouncing in my excitement.

"Well off the counter then…I'm not going to yell at you for it because it has Tony's name written all over it," he says helping me down, and then the elevator doors open again. Tony strolls in wearing one of his red and gold suits, and I stare up at him in awe.

I rush over to him and stare up at him. This is so cool! I reach out a hand and touch the cool metal of the suit on his chest. Uncle Tony laughs and I jump looking up at him, I almost forgot that he was in there.

"I thought you said you wouldn't touch," he says and I blush taking a step back. "It's ok kid. You aren't going to do any damage."

"Wait! But what if I do?" I say turning to look at Papa. "How can we be around all of these electronic things? Aren't they like not supposed to work or something?"

"That's only at Hogwarts pup. Well probably at the ministry as well. Its high concentrations of magic that affect the electricity. We won't do any harm to it."

I nod my head. And laugh as Uncle Tony picks me up and tosses me up in the air.

"See kid? No harm done," he says catching me and running out the front door with me. He sits me on the lawn and flies around me doing tricks for the rest of the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:This isn't a new chapter! Sorry, I was just trying to update to tell about the poll, and accidentally deleted... I need to learn how to use the internet properly! **Side note! Really important! I have a poll question on my profile. Go look! Go answer! I'm getting mixed feelings, and honestly feel I can write the story either way. (I know what I'd prefer, but I don't want to anger all of my wonderful readers so I'm asking your opinion!)**

This chapter is told from Tony's point of view. I thought it was necessary for the conversation they have, and to better understand his feelings about Harry and the whole situation. I don't plan to do many chapters from another view point then Harry's, I doubt that it will ever be anyone other then Tony and there will only be a couple if any more. So if you hate it don't worry.

I feel bad for making you guys all wait so long for chapter eight so I made myself get another chapter out as an apology. thanks for all of the reviews and follows and favorites! You guys are the best!

* * *

_Yesterday- Tony's Point of View_

"Sir?" I hear JARVIS call out as I am tinkering with my latest suit.

"Yeah JARVIS?" I reply without hesitating in my work.

"As you requested, I would like to inform you that Sirius and Harry have returned."

"Thanks. I'll head up in a minute," I mumble to myself.

I put away what I have been working on and turn and head up the stairs. I walk up a level before hopping into the elevator. The elevator doesn't come down to the bottom level, a precaution to keep unwanted people out.

"Hey Harry!" I call as I walk out of the elevator and see him lounging on the couch. "How was shopping?" I ask and he simply shrugs his shoulders. I don't know what to do after that, I mean my interactions with most people are less than satisfactory, add in the fact that he is merely a child, and I am completely hopeless.

"Oh! There you are Tony, I have a favor to ask," Sirius says walking into the house and towards the kitchen. I pause wondering what he could want from me. "Harry isn't feeling great, and I think Remus explained to you that I grew up in an entirely wizarding family. As such I have no idea what kind of medicine to get for a sick kid. I thought that maybe you could run to the store for me? Or just make me a list and I can go and you can stay with Harry?"

"Oh no, I don't do sick kid. I'll run to the store for you," I say practically jumping off of the couch to get away from the sick kid and out of the house.

I make Happy drive me, and grudgingly head into the small convenient store to buy what I need. I walk down the right aisle, and stop staring at all the thousands of different products. I realize that I have no idea what is even wrong with the kid. How did I, Tony Stark, get stuck going to the store to help with a sick kid?

I grab some random products off of the shelves, ensuring that they not only are for kids but will also cover a variety of symptoms. I mean kids are always getting sick, right? Only a matter of time until he has something else. As I wait in line, I peruse the shelves around me realizing it is mostly candy. I grab a couple of bars of chocolate knowing that tonight is the full moon and Remus will never turn down chocolate after the moon.

I remember his first summer staying with us. I don't remember exactly how old I was, but I know I was young. I was young enough to be allowed in Dad's offices at Stark Tower but not old enough to be left alone to wander. Probably around seven or eight. I remember sneaking away from the secretary and seeing the strangely dressed man, who I later discovered was Lyall, Remus' father. The two men were in the midst of a strong argument, and as soon as my father saw me, he was quick to escort me back out.

"Is this everything?" I am snapped out of my memories by the cashier. I quick nod my head before paying and heading back out the door. Happy is waiting by the car, and I quick hop in.

Remus and Sirius pulled me aside earlier today and asked me to watch Harry tonight. Sirius wanted to be with Remus because they are both unsure on how the wolf would react to the new place. Neither of them expect for Harry to have a full transformation since he wasn't actually bitten, so I shouldn't have much to worry about.

I am happy that Remus found Sirius and that he has someone to lean on during the moons. The first couple of summers he stayed with us were the worst. I can still remember the screams turning into howls and the sounds of him clawing at the metal door that trapped him in the room in the basement. Dad forbid me from even going near the basement on those nights.

As I grew up, and RJ and I became as close as brothers and he spent more and more time here with my family, I realized that it was unfair of him to have to suffer alone. Dad was traveling a lot more during this time. I remember it clearly, I had to have been ten, RJ is younger than me. I followed him down to the basement, but after locking him in I sat on the other side of the door. I talked to him all night long, and his yells and howls were not nearly as loud or frequent that night. As time went on, we learned more and more tricks to help him with his transformation and the morning after symptoms.

"So what do we do?" Sirius asks me as I walk towards them with the bag of medicines in hand.

"I don't know. Do I look like I have ever dealt with a sick kid?" I retort. I mean honestly, does he expect me to know how to fix it all?

"Well I don't know what to do either! I've never had to deal with a sick kid before!" I pause for a second as that sentence sinks in. I can honestly say that I did not expect it. I definitely cannot see RJ falling for a man who could leave his child when they were sick and needed them most.

"What do you mean? In the past did you just leave when he got sick?"

"What are you talking about? I've only been his Dad for a few days!" he yells, and immediately he puts a hand over his mouth to stop himself from saying anything more.

My mind immediately goes to the night that RJ visited me, and begged me to help him and his partner with their son. He explained that they had blood adopted the boy so he was rightfully theirs. Then he went on to tell me that because of their fight against the evil Dark Lord, they were being hunted. He said that to ensure their safety and the safety of the boy, that they needed to leave England. I obviously said yes. With the Iron Man suit, I am able to help protect them and the boy if needed. Also it's not like they are bringing much more of a threat to me, I manage to do that on my own.

As I try to process this new information, I realize that he must mean that the blood adoption has happened more recently then he said it before. Which makes sense, I was surprised that RJ had not told me about his son sooner. We may have fallen out of touch a bit since he graduated from school, and stopped coming in the summers, but I would like to hope that we still have a relationship.

"What do you mean a few days? I thought you guys came here to protect him? Why would you adopt him if you knew you were bringing him into an unsafe environment? I mean, I don't know much about children, but I know people are after me… with that knowledge, I would never adopt a child. I fear even getting too close to a woman," I can't stop myself from ranting. I can't believe that they would put this small innocent child into harm's way.

"I think we need to have a conversation later. Once Remus is back and Harry is asleep," Sirius says. "Please, just tell me what you think we should do?"

I nod my head and start to ask Harry how he feels, and what hurts. I finally pull out the medication that I think will help best and hand it to Sirius.

"Just give him however much it says to on the box," I say and seeing that I am no longer needed I head up to my floor leaving the boy in his father's care.

* * *

I find them in Harry's room. He is asleep in bed, and Remus is sitting in a chair next to his bed still reading while Sirius unpacks.

"I don't think you need to read anymore, I don't think he's listening," I say leaning on the door frame.

"Hey Tony. How was your day?" Remus asks smiling and closing the book.

"It was alright, I don't know if Sirius told you, but I would like some answers about what is really going on here."

"I accidentally let slip earlier today that I haven't been a parent for very long," Sirius explains when Remus sends him a confused look.

"Ah," Remus says leaning back in the chair. "Let's move out to the family room, I would rather not disturb Harry and if he needs us we will still be able to hear him."

I nod my head before turning around and heading in that direction. I take a seat on the couch and I wait for one of them to tell me what's going on.

"Now Tony… I know we led you to believe that Remus and I needed protection but that wasn't really the case. Everything that we tell you today is between the three of us. I mean not even JARVIS can know. Do you understand?" Sirius says turning towards me. I stare at him for a moment before nodding my head. "Do you think it would be safe to do a privacy spell, just to make sure we aren't overheard?" He asks, turning to Remus. After a moment of thought he nods his head.

"Wasn't that the reason of meeting with the ministry here, in case you needed to do magic, someone could cover for you?" I ask, though neither of them directly answer, instead Sirius just casts the spell.

"I honestly am not sure on where to begin. I guess we can start with the night Harry was born. You already know about the Dark Lord, and I know we told you about how one Halloween night many years ago something happened that temporarily stopped him. What I didn't tell you was that it was Harry, on the night his parents were killed. It is all mostly speculation on why he was able to stop him… Albus Dumbledore seems to believe that it has to do with his mother's sacrifice and her love for him."

"We recently found out that Harry and the Dark Lord have some sort of link. It doesn't affect Harry much, now that we know it exists. Mostly he would get dreams that would be from You-Know-Who's point of view. We had Harry taking lessons to prevent them but… I don't think he completely devoted himself to them… I fear that a part of him wanted to know what You-Know-Who was up to," Sirius adds with a frown.

"Well, either way we don't really know because he has yet to open up to us about much. Harry has had many confrontations with You-Know-Who since his return, and has had to face a lot of prejudices against him. Then, at the end of the school year, he got a vision from You-Know-Who. In the vision, he had captured Sirius and I, and was holding us at the ministry. Harry does not trust easily, and so with the two of us supposedly captured, he didn't know who to turn to. He thought of the headmaster, but he was not at the school at the time. Instead he got a group of friends together and headed to the ministry to rescue us."

"What?! He's just a kid, what did he expect to do! I mean was there really no one else he trusted enough to go to for help? He's only six years old for God's sake!"

"Oh, I guess we missed that. Less than a week ago, Harry was actually sixteen. We deaged him after blood adopting him to help hide him. Also, Harry did not have the best upbringing… with Sirius in Azkaban, and me with my… monthly issue, he was sent to live with his muggle relatives. They despised magic, they feared it and they tried to keep him from this world. Obviously they couldn't, and as far as I know they have never physically abused him… but there are other types of abuse, so who knows?" Remus says, and I pause trying to image his previous life.

"Getting back on topic, it was obviously a trap, and Remus and I were in fact sitting at headquarters waiting to hear about what our next mission would be, and get confirmation that Harry would be staying with us that summer… instead we got a frantic call ordering us to the ministry, but we were all too late," Sirius explains staring down at his hands, and I can't help but wonder what could have happened.

"It took us two weeks to find them, his two best friends… well one of them died and the other is still in a coma in St. Mungo's nobody really made it out unharmed. We know that he hasn't dealt with his guilt and grief, he has nightmares, but he is still refusing to tell us what happened."

"Oh. Wow… I mean for a teenager to live through something like that. I was captured once, as I am sure you both know. It's how I became Iron Man. I can relate to him, and to be honest it is still hard to talk about. Is it safe for a six year old to have those memories?" I ask, my mind reeling with all of this new information.

"Well, as of now he still has all of them, but the deaging potion also has a bit of a memory suppressor in it. Basically, as Harry's mind rearranges itself to be better suited to a six year old, his memories from before will be pushed back. He won't forget them, but he will become detached from them. Almost as if they are from a book or movie he knows, but not life. In some cases the memories were removed, but the mind is a delicate place, there is no guarantee everything will work out," Sirius explains to me and I nod my head showing that I somewhat follow.

"But that doesn't make sense. I mean I understand it, but if the memories are still there won't they still affect him. I don't know much about kids, but all it takes for a kid to have a nightmare is a thought right? I mean they don't have to necessarily live through it themselves," I say trying to understand how this child could be left with these memories.

"Let's just say that we have to help him until he stops dreaming about them or bringing them up. For now it is best to just listen when he explains them and try to help him understand them and move past them," Remus says with a slight smile.

"You couldn't even get him to talk to you about his memories and deal with his kidnapping when he was sixteen, there is no way it'd be better just because he is now six. What were you two thinking allowing a small child to live with memories like those? No child should have to live through the things he has, so if you are deaging him and allowing him to grow up again, he should have a fresh start. Not be weighed down by these terrors!" I rant at them, I can't believe that they thought this was a good idea, which means that they must not have put too much thought into it. Deaging and adopting someone is not something you do without thoroughly weighing all the options.

"I wonder if Severus would be able to lock away his old memories. That way if he decided in the future he wanted them back all they would have to do is release them," Sirius says half to himself and half to Remus. "It's worth asking at least. I will floo call him before moon rise tonight."

I nod my head before I continue, "so that made you decide to leave England? Just that he was kidnapped?"

"Sort of, but not really," Sirius says and I am surprised he looks sort of sheepish.

"What Sirius means, is that when Harry was missing we found out some information had been kept from us. When we were told it, we were not very happy. In fact, Sirius threw a bit of a fit and got more than a little angry."

"You see there is a prophecy that says that Harry is destined to be the one to kill the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord has marked him as his equal and neither can live while the other survives, or so the prophecy says. I thought that this was unreasonable. He is just a child, how is he supposed to kill a man who is close to triple his age?" Sirius asks, and I am surprised to see a slight flush of his face that shows his sudden anger.

"Basically Sirius called everyone cowering schoolgirls. He said they were using the prophecy as an excuse to not deal with the Dark Lord. After everyone calmed down, and we all talked rationally, it was agreed that it was probably best for Harry to leave and force the wizards to start protecting themselves. I know Dumbledore and Snape, a potions master, are currently travelling and learning everything they can about the Dark Lord in hopes of destroying him."

"Geeze. Well I can honestly say I don't blame you for not telling me this all sooner. I don't know if I would have believed it. So it's really only been a couple of days that he has been six and your son? I never would believe that…" The way they all act with each other shows a bond much deeper than that.

"You two should go get something to eat. I will check on Harry. I won't be able to eat this close to moon rise, but I have a feeling it will be a long night for all of us. Tony, are you still willing to keep an eye on Harry tonight? I don't know how the moon will affect him. I will feel better knowing he is safe with you," Remus says standing up and moving around the couch, signalling an end to our conversation.

"Of course I will. I will protect him with my life," I say honestly, and I realize that if anything, I now care more for the little boy sleeping in the next room over then I have for anyone else, and that I will do everything in my power to ensure he never has to suffer again.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, I've almost made it through week one of classes! After having absolutely no time to write for the past week or so, I dedicated a ton of my time today and yesterday to cranking out some new chapters.

I hope I haven't lost any of my readers, and that you are all still enjoying the story! This chapter was hard to get out, but I knew I had to start the Avengers soon or the story would never end. D:

Also, thanks to everyone who answered the poll! The results showed a majority (56%) for Harry's memories being suppressed.

* * *

_Harry's Point of View_

"Harry!" I hear someone yell from the hallway. After spending the afternoon watching Tony do his tricks, Papa sent me inside telling me to lay down for a little while. I think he worries that I am as tired as he is. I only managed to lay in bed for ten minutes before I got bored and decided to play with some of my toys instead.

I walk out to the family room and find Uncle Tony standing in the middle of the family room, he gives me a huge smile.

"Hiya Uncle Tony. Is it dinner time?" I ask, assuming that is why he called my name.

"Nope. It's way better! I just talked to your Dads about it."

"About what?" I ask getting impatient.

"Well, you know that Stark Tower is in New York right?" he waits until I confirm before continuing. "Pepper has been begging me to go out there and finish with the new updates. Anyways, I hate traveling alone so first I asked Happy to come, but he said he is visiting family… then I asked Sirius-"

"I can't go because I am just starting my new job and can't take time off," Daddy says cutting Uncle Tony off.

"So then I asked Remus, and do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said he didn't want to go with me! Can you believe that! So what do you say kid? I'm desperate!"

I smile and nod my head before turning to Daddy. "I can go, can't I? Please?"

"Of course cub, Uncle Tony asked us first and Papa and I discussed it. You are only going to be gone for two nights, we thought you and Uncle Tony could handle it. You guys will leave tomorrow morning."

"Plus, I doubt your dads will mind having some time alone," Uncle Tony says, and I frown slightly. I mean I don't think I bug them _that_ much.

"He doesn't mean that we don't want you around Harry. Just that the two of us might like to spend some time alone. Like how I sometimes spend time with just you, or you spend a day with Uncle Tony," he says and I nod my head.

* * *

I absolutely cannot wait until tomorrow. Daddy helps me pack a bag, and pick out things to do on the plane. Afterwards, I follow Uncle Tony down to his workshop, but he doesn't let me stay too long. He is working on something and was afraid I'd hurt myself when he wasn't looking.

I spend some time bugging Papa who played with me outside, but no matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about how I am going to New York tomorrow. I don't know why but it is really exciting! Plus it'll just be Uncle Tony and I, he doesn't have nearly as many rules as Papa and Daddy and he always plays with me so I know I will have fun.

* * *

After dinner, Daddy forces me to take a bath and put pajamas on even though I insist that I am not tired at all. He then took me out to the family room where Papa was, handing me off and putting a show on for me while Papa reads his book. I can't sit still though, I just want it to be tomorrow already.

Finally after what feels like forever, Papa carries me to my room and reads me a story. Unlike previous nights though, I don't fall asleep during it and actually stay awake during the whole thing.

"Alright pup, roll over," Papa says, and I do as I am told and roll over onto my stomach. He starts to tell me a new story will rubbing my back in big calming circles. I have to admit that it didn't take much after that for me to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours later, shaking and covered in a layer of sweat. I can vaguely recall the nightmare that I had, but not nearly as many details as I usually can, which is way worse. Instead of having a specific fear, I just feel scared of everything. I pull the blankets around me protectively waiting to calm down and hopefully fall back asleep. A couple of minutes pass and even though I know that I feel calmer, I know that I can't fall back asleep yet.

I finally give in, and decide to go to Daddy and Papa, I know that they will be able to help me fall back asleep. They always do.

I go down the hall, and knock on the door and when no one answers I open the door and walk into the room. The bed is facing the door, so I pick a side and when I get closer to the bed I realize that it is Daddy.

"Daddy?" I whisper. And he doesn't react. I repeat it and give him a bit of a nudge, but Papa hears me instead and wakes up first.

"Pup? Is that you?" he asks, and I mumble back a yes. "Well come on up on the bed," he says patting the space in between him and Daddy. I climb up and over Daddy before plopping down in between them.

"Harry?" Daddy grumbles out, and I giggle. I can't believe that he didn't wake up sooner. "What're you doing pup?"

"I had a nightmare…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well… I don't really remember it. I mean I know it was about this summer, but I don't remember what happened as much as I usually do. What if I have a nightmare when I am in New York? Why don't I remember it as well?"

"Well pup, your mind is adapting and resorting through your memories. Your brain is reorganizing itself. I am sure if you wanted, we could ask Severus if it is possible to lock away your past memories. We just didn't want to do it before because we didn't think you would want us to," Daddy says pulling me closer to his side, and running a hand through my hair.

"I don't know. I don't like my past memories. There aren't very many happy ones, but I don't want to forget everyone… if I see them again I don't want them to be mad."

"Harry, no one would be mad at you if it would make you happy. These are tough times, and the first time you grew up you had a lot of pressure on your shoulders and a lot of responsibility. Daddy and I have discussed it some, and we think you should get them locked away... at least for now. You will know that some of your memories are hidden from you and if in the future you decide you want to remember you just need a legilimens to unlock the memories for you," Papa explains.

"Plus, I think it would probably help with the nightmares. We recently had a conversation with Uncle Tony, and he brought up some good points to us about the whole deaging thing. I am sorry to say that Remus and I were very desperate to get you out of England and away from Voldemort and the ministry, we probably should have thought a bit more about the details of our plan. Now I'm not saying it wasn't worth it or that I think we shouldn't have done it. I am just saying that we should have asked about your memories beforehand. Having a six year old make the decision just doesn't make much sense."

"I think I want to do it. Especially if it will get rid of the nightmares, plus school will be really really boring if I already know everything," I say biting my lip.

"That's fine Harry, and I think it is a great idea. Daddy and I will talk to Severus about it and see when he is free," Papa says leaning over to kiss the top of my head. He then pulls me down on the bed so that I am laying down with my head on the pillows, and tucks me under the comforter. "You might as well just sleep here. You look mighty comfortable, and I don't know what Daddy and I will do without you for two whole nights. We have to hog you while we can."

* * *

I wake up the next morning and Daddy is gone but Papa is sitting on his side of the bed, awake and reading a book.

"Good morning pup. Daddy sent me in to wake you up, but I didn't have the heart to do it," he says kissing my forehead. "Did you sleep well? No more nightmares?"

"Nope, I never have nightmares when I am with you or Daddy."

"Well I am glad to hear that! Severus is free this morning, so we are going to meet him at the ministry. He is more than willing to come and lock away your memories for you. That way we don't have to worry about them or your nightmares while you are in New York," he explains picking me up out of the bed and walking to my bedroom. He picks out an outfit and I quickly dress.

We walk out to the family room and find Uncle Tony and Papa sitting on the couches.

"Ah! There's the pup! I was beginning to think Remus went back to bed instead of waking you up," Daddy says and I walk over to the couch before hopping up into his lap. "You ready to do this? Severus said we should do it before breakfast, and after you eat you have to take a nap. But otherwise your trip is still on for New York."

I nod my head and start to climb off of the couch. We all get ready to go and Happy drives the three of us back to the small pub that we first Flooed from. We Floo directly to the minister's office and he walks us down the hall to a sitting room. Uncle Tony had to stay with Happy in the car, because we were unsure how his arc reactor would react to being around so much magic. But, he insisted on coming at least part of the way. Sirius sits down on the couch and pulls me onto his lap while we wait for Severus to arrive. When he walks in, I move to climb off of Sirius' lap, but Severus stops me.

"Harry you are fine there. Sirius, just turn yourself towards me. It is best if he stays calm and relaxed. I told you two from the very beginning that I thought that it would be best if his memories were removed or at the very least trapped. I am happy to see that you have seen reason. Alright Harry, I am going to put a hand on either side of your face, and I want you to stare right into my eyes. Whatever you do don't look away. Understood?"

I nod my head and mumble out a yes sir.

I know when it starts, because it feels like someone else is in my mind. I can feel him organizing things and quickly sorting through memories. I don't know how long it took, it could have been minutes or hours for all I know. I felt like I was in a trance, I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. And then I feel the pain. It's not really pain, but more like a strong pressure, like someone is pushing against my head with all of their weight.

I try to flinch away but Severus' hands prevent me from moving at all. I feel Daddy wrap his arms tighter around my torso. And then just as suddenly as the pain started it ends, and Severus let's go of my head letting me move again.

"Well that went a lot better than I thought. I expected him to oppose me a lot more. Sirius you were right, his past memories were already starting to distance themselves. I trapped all of his memories from before he was deaged except for anything from birth until he was six, I thought that it was best not to mess with those, that way he will act the appropriate age. To him, the two of you showed up at his relatives house and explained that you were his godfather and adopted him."

"Well Severus would you like to go for breakfast? You are more than welcome to join us," Papa says, and I fall back into Daddy's hold. Now that that is over, I feel like I could sleep for ages.

"You tired pup?" Daddy whispers in my ear and I miss Severus' response to breakfast. I nod my head anyways. "Well let's get you some food so you can go back to sleep."

The room attached to the sitting room has a buffet of food, and Daddy quickly gets a plate ready for me. As soon as I am done, I can't fight sleep any longer, and Daddy carries me back out to the car, where Happy and Uncle Tony are waiting to drive us home. I wake up when he pust me to bed and then settles me in and tells me that I will be woken up in an hour to go to New York. I fall asleep into a deep sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I got my 100th review on this story! And it has almost 300 followers, I am seriously shocked! Never thought that would happen, so as a thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed, here is Chapter 11. It's a little short, but AVENGERS... It's starting! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I woke up from my nap, and my memories were just like Papa and Daddy said they would be. I could remember everything since I was deaged and blood adopted, and even though I knew that there was other stuff locked away I didn't miss it. If anything I felt freer, like there had been a dark cloud following me around that was now gone.

As soon as I am awake, Uncle Tony gets all of our stuff together and calls Happy to come and pick us up to take us to the airport. I give both Daddy and Papa a huge hug, and they make me promise to call if I need anything at all. Uncle Tony gave me a small simple cell phone that I could use in case I wanted to talk to them, and explained that it was just for the trip. He said that I was to young to have a cell phone of my own. Though really, I think Papa and Daddy made him say that.

Since Uncle Tony has his own jet, it doesn't take us long to get on-board. Once we get settled, Uncle Tony asks for lunch to be made for the two of us and then he turns on a TV for me while pulling out all of his notes for himself.

Once my stomach is full I quickly fall back asleep, honestly, I don't remember ever sleeping this much. The curse of being in a car or plane, it just sounds and feels so comforting.

* * *

When we land, Uncle Tony wakes me up and then leads the way off of the plane. He has a hired driver to take us back to Stark Tower, but first he gives me a driving tour of New York, pointing out many of the tourist attractions. By the time we make it to Stark Tower, it is late afternoon. Pepper is waiting for us in the penthouse, which is where we are staying while in New York.

"Alright Harry, I have to go do some work now. Do you think you will be alright with Pepper? As soon as I am done, I will head back and we can all eat dinner together. You can pick," he says and I give a large smile. I love getting to pick dinner.

"We will be fine Tony. The sooner you leave the sooner you will be back, right Harry?" Pepper says, ruffling my hair. As soon as he is gone, she turns to me. "Well, what do you think we should do now that he's gone?"

"I don't know… what can we do?"

"I think I have an idea," Pepper says, and she grabs my hand leading me down a long hallway. We then take an elevator down a couple of floors, and then turn down a maze of more hallways, before stopping in front of a door. "Well go on," she says giving me a nudge.

I walk into a completely white room, except for the floor, which is black and a trampoline.

"What is this place?" I ask carefully walking out onto the middle of the floor, after taking off my shoes and placing them near the door.

"It's Tony's thinking room. The trampoline, is just something he added for when he's bored. A floor pulls out above it, all of the walls are dry erase boards. And the ceiling is padded so you won't hurt your head."

I don't need much more encouragement than that and I soon start jumping up and down on the bouncy floor. I can't help the laugh that escapes when I fall and bounce on my butt before jumping back to my feet again. Pepper talks JARVIS into playing music for us and soon the two of us are dancing and jumping around each other doing all sorts of tricks.

We stay on the trampoline for a while before I get thirsty and we head back upstairs. After getting a drink and a snack, I talk Pepper into taking me to a park. I know that New York is a city, but she said that there are a lot of large parks here.

It doesn't take long after we get to one for me to find a group of kids playing football, or as they corrected me soccer, and I quickly joined them. I wasn't the best but I definitely wasn't the worst either. Needless to say after an hour or so of that I was more than ready to head back to the tower.

"Alright Harry, do you want to take a bath now or after dinner? After all of the running around you did at the park, I think it's required."

We agree on now, so I head to the bathroom and quickly get cleaned up. Pepper got clothes out for me and put them on the counter so as soon as I am done I quickly change and head back out to the main room, just in time to see Tony land on the back patio and the suit being removed.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" he says strolling in through the back door, and I rush over to him giving him a hug. "I'll take that as a yes. Did you decide on what you wanted to eat?"

"Pizza!" I yell and he gives a slight chuckle before telling JARVIS what and where to order from. Once we have eaten, we all get comfortable on the couch, before Uncle Tony announces that he wants to go back out and finish the welding on the project that he was helping with today. He says that he thinks he can finish it tonight and so he gives me a kiss on the forehead before going back out in his suit.

* * *

I know that I must have fallen asleep on the couch because I don't remember moving, but now a couple of hours later I wake up in my room. I glance at the clock and see that it is just before eleven. I crawl out of bed trying to remember why I woke up. Finally I remember that I heard yelling coming from the main room so I sneak down the hallway towards it.

"… are you doing here? I am busy right now, try coming back in a couple of days," I hear Uncle Tony say.

"Hello Phil, how are you doing?" I hear Pepper add.

"Phil, his names Agent. What are you on about Pep?"

"I am good thank you Pepper. Tony we don't have time for your jokes, this is serious business. Straight from Director Fury."

Who are these people?

"Well I don't have time for Fury, if I remember correctly he said that I do not play well with others."

"A new crisis has arisen. The avengers' initiative has been reinstated, you have been called in. Do you want to look at the file or not?"

"Fine," I hear Uncle Tony grumble. There is a bit of a pause before he continues. "What is this thing?"

"That is the tesseract, and it has been stolen. We need your help to locate it."

"Well Tony, it looks like you have some homework to do. Phil, any chance you could drop me off at the airport. I might as well just head to DC early."

"Of course," I hear the other man answer, and then I hear the elevator doors close and assume they have left. I peek around the corner, and I see Uncle Tony studying videos and notes on multiple different screens. Whatever he is looking at doesn't look all that exciting, so I turn and head back to bed.

* * *

I woke up again a couple of hours after that. It takes me a minute to remember where I am, but the moment of panic was enough to wake me up completely. I look at the clock and see that it is only three in the morning. I remember that I had a dream that Uncle Tony was taken and I was left all alone in New York by myself and didn't know what to do. I lay back down trying to fall back asleep but I can't stop thinking about the dream.

I finally decide to just go and check and make sure he is in his room. I walk down the hall, but he isn't in his bedroom. I check the great room but he isn't there either. I finally go into the kitchen, it is empty but there is a note on the table that has a phone number written on it. I decide to try it, maybe he left it for me.

"Tony," I hear the voice on the other end answer.

"Uncle Tony?" I ask. "Where are you? Why aren't you here?"

"Harry? Are you alright? Now isn't really the best time I am sort of in the middle of something."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I flew to Germany to help obtain someone that SHIELD wants to talk to, but his brother just jumped on our ship and took him. I am trying to get him back."

"Are you going to come back afterwards? I had a dream that you left me in New York and I had nowhere to go. I didn't know what to do. I don't like being here all by myself."

"I know kiddo. Look I am really sorry about leaving you alone I just didn't have any options and you were asleep. I thought I'd be back before you woke-" just then there is a loud boom and the line goes dead. I jump back dropping the phone, and it clangs onto the kitchen tiles. I frantically look around before realizing that the bang came from the phone and not here.

I race back to my room, grab the blanket and Patches off of my bed before I climb into my closet, tucking myself into the back corner. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap the blanket around me. I start to cry, afraid of being alone and afraid that Uncle Tony isn't going to come back.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Procrastinating on doing any school work, with my fingers crossed that the university will be closed tomorrow (high of zero with wind chills reaching -30), so fingers crossed! (we are one of a handful of schools still open for tomorrow) Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

"HARRY!" I hear someone yelling from the family room. "Harry! Where are you?"

Suddenly my bedroom door opens, and I peek through the crack in the closet door to see Uncle Tony still dressed in the Iron Man suit standing in the middle of my bedroom. I bolt out of the closet, dropping the blanket as I run to Uncle Tony. As soon as I reach him he scoops me up and I can't help the sob that escapes me.

"Shh, Harry…. Shush now, it's alright," I hear him murmur into my head as he hugs me close and rubs my back trying to get me to calm down. I wrap my arms more securely around his neck enforcing the fact that I don't plan on letting go anytime soon.

I feel him move and settle down onto my bed, pulling himself up against headboard, holding me close waiting for me to calm myself down.

"Wh-why did you leave me?" I ask with a slight hiccough.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't think you'd wake up before I got back. I probably shouldn't have left you alone, but Pepper isn't here and I don't know anyone else I could trust to stay with you and keep you safe. Now, do you think you can sleep a little more? I have someplace I have to go, but I will let you come with. You have to promise to do everything I say."

"I promise. Just please don't leave me again! I don't think I can sleep again… I'm tired but I'm too scared to go back to sleep. I want to go home, I want Daddy and Papa," I mumble, tears still streaming down my face.

"Hush now, kiddo. It's alright. I'm going to sit you down for a second on the bed while I go get us ready to leave, including grabbing some of your stuff."

He returns, still in his suit, but it has some weird attachment on the front of it. He grabs my bag and swings it over one of his shoulders before picking me up and putting me in the harness like contraption on his front. There are a lot of straps that he tightens around me, and I end up strapped to his chest, almost like a baby in a carrier.

"The straps are just a precaution, in case something happens and I need to do some fancy flying. It shouldn't be necessary though. Just keep your face tucked down, and whatever you do, don't look down and it should be fine. I promise not to let anything happen to you."

I nod my head before wrapping my arms around his neck and tucking my head down into them as well. I feel a slight breeze on my back and I know that we must have made it outside.

"Oh, we should probably put a coat on you," he adds as an afterthought helping me quickly toss it on. He bundles me up, saying that the wind and higher altitude is bound to be cold.

Even though Uncle Tony said not to look, I can't help but glance out anyway. It immediately reminds me of flying on a plane, and I know that I must have flown out in the air like this in my past. It seems oddly familiar and comforting even though I can't really remember. I stare around wide eyed, before looking down and gasping at how far off of the ground we already are. I quickly tuck my head back down and hug Uncle Tony a little bit closer.

* * *

We land, and Uncle Tony immediately rushes into a small bedroom. He tells me that it is the room he was given on the ship and that he is going to leave me there while he goes and helps out.

"I won't be far, within walking distances at all times. I promise. Now I am going to take off my suit and stay with you until you fall asleep. I grabbed Patches before we left, I didn't think that he would appreciate being left behind," he says reaching into the bag and handing him to me.

He sits down on the bed next to me, and pulls me close to his side getting himself comfortable as well. Now that he is with me it doesn't take long for me to fall back to sleep.

* * *

The next time I awake up, I am alone in the bed, but I don't mind so much. I look at the small table beside the bed and see a note on it. It is from Uncle Tony and says that I should call him once I am awake. He left the small cell phone on the table as well. I quickly open it and dial his number. On the flight to New York he made me memorize his number and the number for the house in case of an emergency.

"Harry?" I hear him ask after a couple of rings.

"Good morning," I say.

"I was about to come sneak down there and wake you up if you weren't up soon. Are you hungry? I can go find you some food."

"Yes please, I also really have to go to the bathroom but I don't know where to go."

"Alright, I will be there soon, just hold tight and give me a couple of minutes," he says before hanging up the phone. I put it back down on the table and sit down on the bed.

The room I am in is very small, it has a single window that is small and up high, too high for me to be able to look out of. There is a small bed, which I am currently sitting on, the small table and a desk. The room is rather bleak, and painted in a blue grey.

I sit on the bed playing with Patches and waiting for Uncle Tony for what feels like forever. I don't see any of my stuff in the room, so I don't have anything to do but wait. Finally, after what feels like forever he shows up.

"Sorry bub that it took so long. After waiting for you to fall asleep, I was late for a meeting on the bridge. I think Fury is suspicious, especially because I am also hacking his computers. It took me a minute to sneak away," he says sitting down next to me.

"Who's Fury?"

"He's my boss, well sort of my boss. He runs SHIELD, and the Avengers initiative. I, as Iron Man am an Avenger, and with the latest threat, I have been asked to come and help out. The threat was spotted in Germany. He goes by the name of Loki. He isn't from Earth, and his brother, Thor is currently working with us, trying to stop his brother."

"OK, how long do I have to stay in here?"

"Just a little while longer. We caught Loki and brought him onto the ship so we don't have to worry about that anymore. Now we just need to find the tesseract, it is what Loki stole that made us chase after him. I am currently helping another scientist, Dr. Banner try and track it down. Dr. Banner is an Avenger also, he has a bit of a temper, and when he gets mad he becomes this green giant. But don't worry, Dr. Banner is a really nice guy, if you need anything and you can't find me I want you to go to him. Do you understand?"

I nod my head, and Uncle Tony smiles before leaving again to find us some food. When he brings it back, he eats with me before he has to leave again and return to the lab and Dr. Banner. Before he goes though, he gets out my bag and leaves me with at least something to do.

* * *

It doesn't take long for me to get bored sitting in the little room. Uncle Tony couldn't honestly expect me not to, I mean he didn't even lock the door, which to me is an invitation to leave and go exploring. I know Uncle Tony would approve, plus it's not like I'll get in trouble. Uncle Tony never yells at me.

I open up the door and look out into the hallway, there aren't any people in it, so I quick run out and dive into a little alcove where I can then decide what my next move will be. I decide to play police and bad guys. Everyone on the ship is a bad guy, and in order to win, I have to get to Uncle Tony without someone seeing me or grabbing me. Uncle Tony said it was important that no one knows I am on the ship.

I run from hall to hall, ducking and hiding when I see someone. It takes me a while, but I eventually realize that everyone I pass is heading towards the opposite direction as me. Obviously I must be heading the wrong way, so I turn around. I start to follow the people, and the farther we go the louder the sound of an alarm blaring can be heard. I look around and realize that everyone running down the hallway has guns, and other sorts of weapons.

I stop then. I mean my game just got scary. I don't want to head that way anymore, so I decide to turn around and head back to the room and call Uncle Tony to find out what is going on. I then realize I am completely lost. I hear a loud explosion, and see someone ducking into a room so quickly follow them before the door closes. Anything to get out of this scary hallway.

I quickly hide behind some boxes before looking out into the room. The room consists of this giant glass container in the middle of the room that looks like a giant fish bowl. Inside of it is a man with long dark hair, and a funny looking outfit on. Does he have horns? That can't be right.

Surrounding the bowl is a platform that is raised off of the ground. Currently standing on the platform is a blond man who is wearing armor and a red cape. He looks pretty cool, I will have to admit. The two men are talking, but I cant hear what they are saying. The next thing I know, the black haired man walks out of the bowl, and the blond charges him before walking straight through him and into the bowl himself.

My eyes go wide. That couldn't have just happened, could it? That's not right. Not right at all. I mean I know magic is real, but you need a wand to do magic, don't you?

I stay hidden behind my boxes, as another man appears. I don't know where he came from because I definitely didn't see him before, but he is holding this giant weapon. It looks like a gun. I hear him say that he doesn't know what exactly it will do before he aims it at the black haired man. Without thinking I jump up.

"Wait!" I yell, running from behind the boxes and in between the two men. "Don't hurt him, he hasn't done anything wrong! You can't just go around shooting people!"

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, the dark haired man picks me up and hold me in front of him. I realize that he is using me as a human shield, and I look up fearfully to the other man. Maybe I should have let him shoot him.

"Put the kid down Loki. You don't want to bring an innocent child into the middle of this," the man with the gun says. So I guess the dark haired man is Loki. Oops, Uncle Tony is not going to be happy about this.

Without saying a word, Loki runs out of the room keeping me as a shield the entire time. I am completely terrified now and I have absolutely no idea what to do. I hear yelling, and look behind us to see the gun man running down the hall behind us but Loki quickly loses him.

We turn down hallways in what seems to me a random pattern, but must make some sort of sense. The next thing I know, we are jumping on board of some sort of aircraft before Loki gets behind the wheel and flies off with me. I start to cry, realizing that I am completely alone with no idea where I am or how to get back.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is again in Tony's point of view, and I believe it will be the last non-Harry POV. I wanted to show Tony's side of the situation, and thought this was the best way. Hope you enjoy!

_Tony's Point of View_

"We lost one of our engines, and the back up isn't starting," I hear someone yell.

"Tony-" Fury starts but I cut him off.

"Let's go Captain," I say turning to Steve. I know that we have been arguing, and I can tell by the look on his face that he isn't entirely sure what to do, he definitely thinks that I am trying to trick him.

In all honesty, I know that I have to get this ship back into the air. Obviously something has gone drastically wrong, but little Harry is on board. He is only here because I dragged him here and I will ensure his safety if it is the last thing I do.

"I am going to have to manually propel it," I say to the Captain jumping into the engine assessing the damage. "I can do it, by pushing the propeller and using the suit's thrusters."

"But won't it crush you?"

"Not if you slow it down."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"Look Cap all you have to do is-" but I stop myself realizing that the technical jargon I was about to throw at him would mean nothing. "Do you see a red lever?"

"Yeah."

"Stand by it, and pull it when I tell you, it will offer enough resistance temporarily, to allow me to escape," I say, and I start working on what I need to without giving him another thought.

I have to cut away some metal that is stuck in the blades and is keeping them stationary. Once that is done, I start to push. It is slow going at first, but the rotors start to quickly gain speed, and then I realize that I am no longer pushing the blades but am following behind them.

"Now Captain! Pull the lever now!" I yell into the head piece. There is a moment of hesitation, and the blade behind me catches up to me pushing me forward. I've got to get out of here. I start to count in my head giving the Captain until fifteen to pull the lever before I try a more drastic route. I can't leave Harry on this aircraft alone. I promised him I wouldn't leave him alone again.

Finally just as I come up with a back up plan I think might work, I hear the captain yell he is ready before the blades slow. I quickly fly out and back onto the aircraft, just past the Captain.

"Took you long enough Captain. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."

"Sorry, I was a little busy," he says indicating the men he took down that were lying on the floor around us.

"Director, we have a bit of an issue. Loki escaped, he took a child with him," I hear Coulson say over the head pieces.

I immediately stop walking and stare blankly ahead. There is no way, absolutely no way that it could be Harry. But how many kids could there be secretly hiding out on the ship?

"Tony?" I hear Steve hesitantly ask, before placing a hand on my shoulder trying to pull me out of my thoughts.

"Shit! No… dammit. I told him to stay put," I mutter angrily to myself before storming off towards the conference room with Steve hot on my heels.

"Good work you two," Fury says as we walk into the conference room.

"Director, we have a major issue," Agent Coulson says walking into the room with Thor right behind him. "Loki escaped-"

"How the hell did he get out?" Natasha asks, and I jump slightly. I almost forgot she was here.

"Well that's the thing. He escaped with a kid, no idea where he came from but he used him as a shield," Coulson explains, and I feel all of the blood drain from my face before I quick jump up.

"The kid. What did he look like?!" I yell at Coulson. I can no longer hold back my fear, and I need to know now whether or not it is true. I won't believe it until I have proof. I left Harry safe and sound in my room, there is no way that he was kidnapped by Loki and is gone. No.

"I don't know. Small, maybe five years old. Brown hair, brown eyes…" Coulson trails off.

"No! Dammit!" I yell rushing out of the room and down the hall to my room. I open the door praying that Harry will be sitting there on the bed right where I left him, but a part of me knows it's not true.

Sure enough, when I open the door, the room is empty. I hit the wall, and slam the door before going back down to the conference room and sitting down without saying a word.

"Do you know the kid?" Steve asks me, and I can't help but shoot him a dirty look. How can he honestly ask me that?

"Yeah, I know the kid," I bite out.

"Harry?" I hear Bruce ask and I jump in surprise looking up at him. "What? I have good hearing, and you were not being nearly as quiet as you thought you were."

Ah, he must have heard me on the phone with him this morning.

"Yeah, it's Harry."

"Who's Harry? You better start talking Stark?" Fury says turning to me.

"Harry is my nephew. My cousin and his husband Sirius, are currently staying with me. I offered to take Harry to New York with me to give the two of them a bit of a break, plus Harry has never seen the city before. Unfortunately I got called away by you guys and had no one to leave him with. I won't trust him with just anyone."

"What's your cousin's name?"

"Remus Lu-Smith and Sirius Rolls," I stop myself from slipping and using their old last names. "They are from England. Everything is completely legal, check with your government it's all been approved."

"Stay here, I want to go check this out," Fury says before storming out of the room.

"Wait Fury, I will answer any questions you may have. But let me go find Harry first," I say standing up. He pauses as he reaches the door and turns back.

"If that were true, you would have told me about the kid immediately. Before he was taken hostage."

As soon as he is gone, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha and Coulson all turn to stare at me.

"What were you thinking bringing a small child onto a battle ship?" Natasha asks breaking the silence.

"I left him when I went to Germany and he had a nightmare. By the time I got back he was really distressed, I didn't have any other option. If I didn't show up here when I was supposed to I knew that Fury would come after me and it would only be a matter of time before he found out about Harry anyways. You may think I am heartless, but I am not."

* * *

It takes almost a half an hour for Fury to return and I am getting anxious. I want to be out looking for Harry not sitting here while Fury does his research and pry into my life. You would think that we would all agree on the fact that finding a kidnapped child is the top priority, but no. I have a feeling that once he found out about their magic he demanded to speak to the minister of magic. Or at least get all of his questions answered.

"Do you have any idea who your nephew is?" Fury asks walking into the room and throwing a rather large file onto the table.

"Yeah, I think I do. Probably better than you do."

"He's the savior of the wiz-"

"You might want to think about what you say before you say it Fury. In case you haven't noticed, not everyone in this room has the same level of security clearance. I also would appreciate it if you would stop yourself from spreading tales of my nephew around."

"How could you keep such a thing a secret? Did you really think I wouldn't notice? He is going to be a great asset-"

"No Fury. You listen, and you listen closely because I will only say this once. Harry is not an asset. I don't care what you know or think you know, but you will not be using him. You won't even talk to him without asking my permission first. If you so much as breathe in the same room as him, I will know. Now if you are done, I would like to go and find the little six year old boy that has been taken by an alien trying to take over the world. I have sat here and waited for you long enough, but this is the end of it Fury. And I swear to you, if even one hair on his head has been hurt you will be the first person I come after right after Loki. I have had to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while you went off to do your little bit of research leaving my nephew alone and helpless. That's on your head," I say before standing up and storming out of the room and heading down the hall to the lab.

As soon as I get there I pause, unsure of what my next step should be, and that is when it all comes crashing down. What the hell was I thinking bringing my six year old nephew onto an aircraft that was ready for war? He shouldn't have been within 100 miles of a universal criminal like Loki. Who knows what Loki will do with Harry, I mean he hasn't held a child hostage before, it's likely that he just used him as an escape. But who's to say that Loki will then let Harry go alive?

I fall into a chair, putting my face in my hands. Harry deserves to live a free life… a life without the fears of someone trying to take over and threatening to kill his family and everyone he holds dear. First he had Voldemort, and he just escaped that crazy maniac after losing his friends, but he is still there, lurking in the background and we are all stuck waiting on his next move. Now I introduced him to another maniac, Loki. Who's to say Loki won't take a special interest in Harry?

Pepper always yells at me for not thinking things through all of the way and I never put much stock in it. But now… I may never see Harry again, and that is on my shoulders. To explain to his dads… God, how am I going to tell Remus that I put his son in unnecessary danger just because I wanted to go play hero and feel needed? I won't blame him if he can never forgive me, hell I will never be able to forgive myself.

I pick up my cell phone preparing myself to make the hardest phone call I have ever had to make, but before I can make the call, the phone rings.


End file.
